Kiss Blood, a death note fanfic
by BetrayaLove
Summary: Dengan sifat posesifnya, Beyond ingin menjadikan Light sebagai bonekanya. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Light tidak akan pernah mencintainya karena Beyond, Phsyco...
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss Blood**

**Author : BetrayaLove**

**Genre : Sadism,Romance,Drama.**

**Main cast : BB,Light.Y(Gender switch) *Untuk menghindari dunia per-yaoi-an, karena author gak tahu caranya bikin yaoi yg bener...#emangyaoiadaygbener-_-"**

**Pair : BeyondxLight (BBxLight)**

**Warning : Adult act., Typo(s),EYD level expert parah, dmbl.**

**Rated : M (For adult. not for CHILDREN!)**

**Summary : Dengan sifat posesifnya, Beyond ingin menjadikan Light sebagai bonekanya. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Light tidak akan pernah mencintainya karena Beyond, **_**Phsyco...**_

**Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni dibuat oleh author newbie yang berjulukan 'penghianat' seperti saya *evilsmirk... Kemudian daripada itu, *akh,kaya baca UUD aja...**

**Semua tokoh difanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga,anime,****cerpen *WalaupunGakPernahBaca ,****live action Death Note karya duo TO bersaudara...**

**SSooooo, tanpa membuang waktu, Happy Enjoy read it, Minna-san, saudara-saudaraku sekalian... *-_-"Buset dah multilanguage level expert parah**

**Chapter 1: ****Who Am I?**

_Matamu Selembut sensasi madu._

_Bibirmu merah merekah bagaikan buah persik yang meleleh dimulut._

_Akhh, tidak... Seperti buah strawberry. _

_yahh,strawberry yang kusuka..._

_Strawberry yang tidak boleh disentuh oleh siapapun._

_Salam untuk bonekaku,_

_Tsuki Yagami-chan_

'Akh,dia lagi,dia lagi.' Batin light kesal karena mendapatkan surat penggemar rahasianya selama 4 kali berturut-turut. Sebenarnya, bukan 'Dia' saja yang mengirimkan surat pujian untuk light.'Dia' hanya salah satu dari penggemar rahasia light.

Tapi, sesuatu yang membuat surat ini menarik adalah;

**Tsuki Yagami.**

Coba tebak, siapa yang telah mengobrak-abrik lemari ibunya hanya untuk mendapatkan nama asli light di akte kelahiran?

Tapi kemungkinan itu ditepis oleh Light. Tidak mungkin rasanya orang itu sebegitu cintanya kepada Light sehingga berani masuk kedalam rumah hanya untuk mendapatkan akte kelahiran. Ditambah lagi ayahnya, Rester selalu membawa rekan-rekan pemabuknya pesta dirumah. Sedangkan ibu Light, Sachiko tidak perduli dengan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Ia lebih memilih berjudi dan bersenang-senang dengan temannya sambil menghisap morfin dikamar. Jadi itu tidak mungkin.

Tapi...

Lagipula selain akte kelahiran, nama Tsuki Yagami ada dimana lagi? Ijazah? Light menggunakan nama dari Rester mengingat Rester kurang begitu menyukai Yagami pada nama belakang Light. Rester memberikan nama Lightlinne Bellinda. Kebanyakan orang memanggilnya light atau Bellin. Tsuki? Tidak ada. Sachiko sekalipun tidak.

...

'Sudahlah, daripada memikirkan stalker-indigo-ini, aku harus buru-buru masak makan malam untuk Sera. Dia pasti sangat lapar. Belum lagi aku harus ke gereja malam ini untuk gladi bersih.'

Light menyimpan secarik surat tanpa amplop itu di coat kuning pastelnya dan menutup kembali kotak pos. Suara riuh dan pekikan-pekikan laknat menggema ditelinga Light. Ia membuka knop pintu perlahan-lahan dengan wajah yang didatar-datarkan. Light benci setiap kali menghadapi situasi ini.

Ketika Light memasuki ruangan tamu, semua suara tersebut berhenti. Semua mata tertuju kepada Light yang berusaha bersikap tenang-dan-pikirkan-jika-tidak-ada-iblis-diruangan-ini.

Khususnya para lelaki yang berada diruangan itu yang menatap Light dengan aura pervert dan hungover.

"Hei, Bellin! Mau bergabung dengan kami? Untuk bokong mungilmu, sofa ini masih muat kok." Sahut Higuchi,pengedar narkoba yang memulai untuk menggoda Light.

Light mengacuhkan Higuchi dan pergi kelantai atas meninggalkan persekutuan laknat tersebut dengan gaya coolnya.

"Wah,wah,wah... 'Cetakanmu' indah sekali ya Rester, struktur wajah dan ikalan coklat rambutnya mengikuti paras wajah eropa sepertimu. Sementara kulitnya yang putih seperti gading mengikuti peranakan asia istrimu." puja Ide,perantara mucikari dengan wajah blushing akibat efek mabuk berat dan membayakangkan lekuk-lekuk tubuh Light when naked.

"Kalau bukan anakmu, ingin sekali aku langsung menghantamnya." Sambung Mogi,mafia pasar gelap yang diiringi tawa-tawa pervert lainnya.

Sementara Rester sebagai ayah Light hanya diam dan sibuk dengan dua gadis berpakaian Swimsuit dikedua sisinya. Rester sudah terpengaruh dengan obat dan alkohol.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR-mu Sera?" Tanya Light mengisi suara diruangan kedap suara yang sengaja direnovasinya agar memisahkan antara 'Dunia laknat' dibalik tembok kamarnya dengan Sera.

"Akh, kakak sudah pulang. Untuk PR sudah kukerjakan semua!" Jawab Sera dengan suara yang meneduhkan hati Light.

Yaahh...

Hanya Sera harapan Light untuk bertahan hidup dari 'kutukan' keluarga ini. Ia rela menggantikan posisi ibu dan ayah agar Sera tidak berhenti sekolah sepertinya.

Kenapa mereka tidak kabur dari rumah? Light pernah mencobanya sekali, dan alhasil Light dan Sera diseret pulang karena koneksi Rester terlampau luas untuk menemukan keberadaan Light sejauh manapun ia berusaha untuk kabur.

Kenapa Rester mempertahankan mereka berdua? Karena kiriman uang dari Roger (ayah Rester, kakek Light) yang harus dibalas dengan bukti foto fisik Light dan Sera baik-baik saja. Bila tidak ada foto, tidak ada uang. Tidak ada uang, tidak ada 'kesenangan'. Dan bila Light mengadukan semua ini ke polisi ataupun Roger, ia tidak tahu nasibnya dan adiknya bagaimana nantinya. Lebih baik, ia fokus dengan Sera dan memikirkan plan B secara matang dan sempurna.

Setelah selesai dari tugasnya sebagi ibu, Light bergegas membawa perlengkapan tariannya untuk latihan di gereja. Light memiliki pekerjaan honorer sebagai pelatih kontemporer di gereja. Walaupun gajinya tidak seberapa, tapi cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sekolah Sera. Untuk masalah makanan sehari-hari, Light kerja paruh waktu di toko daging milik temannya, Matsuda. Walaupun bodoh, Matsuda merupakan satu-satunya lelaki yang dekat dengannya. Karena Matsuda tidak akan berani macam-macam dengan Light. Kalaupun berani, Ia harus siap mental seperti penggemar Light yang lainnya.

"Kakak hati-hati yah.."

Light mengangguk sambil mengusap rambut adiknya yang sekarang setengah mengantuk.

"Tidurlah. Jangan nonton film horror lagi. Nanti kau susah tidur."

Sera mengangguk kecil. Lightpun langsung mencium dahi Sera dan beranjak ke aktivitas selanjutnya, walau dalam hati...

Ia merasa berat.

Light keluar dari rumah dengan selamat tanpa digoda oleh sekawanan iblis pervert yang seolah-olah ingin menerkamnya. Sekawanan iblis itu termasuk Rester pergi entah kemana yang biasanya mereka belum menghentikan pesta sebelum jam 5 subuh.

Tanpa memikirkan hal yang tidak penting baginya, Light melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat lagi karena sudah telat 2 menit. Karena rute lebih panjang bila ia melewati jalan raya, Light memutuskan ambil jalan pintas lewat rumah kosong. Jarang dan hampir tidak pernah orang melewati rumah kosong ini dikarenakan ada penunggu, horror, bekas pembunuhan dsb... Bagi Light? Itu semua hanya bualan kosong yang dikarang oleh pengarang cerita horror murahan.

Tepp...

Light mendengar suara kaki ganjil setelah dia melangkah. Walaupun suara itu kecil, tapi terdengar jelas ditelinga Light karena pada saat itu benar-benar sepi.

Light melihat hamparan bayangan dijalan yang sedang ditapakinya. Bayangan itu tepat dibelakangnya. Keringat mengucur deras didahinya. Ketika Light melangkah lebih cepat lagi, sebuah tangan bersarung hitam menutup saluran pernapasannya. Sampai-sampai kedua kakinya terangkat. Light berusaha melawan. Tapi kedua tangannya langsung dibekuk dengan borgol. Seringaian sadis membisik didaun telinganya,

"Kau kukendalikan."

**TBC**

Hufftt! Selesai juga fanfic pertama gue walaupun rada-rada gaje dan cacat-_- *maklum masih newbie. #alasanmainstream

Untuk kisah keluarga Light difanfic ini sengaja dibuat berantakan agar **piiiipppp** (untuk lebih jelasnya dichap selanjutnya:)) tapi untuk readers, yang masih bingung kenapa ayahnya light siRester dan bukan soichiro, itu karena si light dan sera ini keturunan Inggris-jepang yang tinggal di jepang. Itulah sebabnya 'sekawanan sesat Rester' (*saya juga sesat-_-) semuanya nama jepang sedangkan dia orang bule yang ikut pergaulan buruk dijepang. *gak kebalik tuh? Lagian Rester dan Sachiko kan udah tua, pakek acara pergaulan buruk pula.

#biarin:p

Dan satu lagi, untuk Sera (*Who is she?) kalo penggemar berat death note pasti langsung connect, Sera itu adalah Sayu. Karena disini Rester sebagai bapaknya, maka nama anaknya harus dibuat sok keinggris-inggrisan *DitabokRester

Fyuuuuhhh... Karena saya (*lho?tadi gue, koq skrg saya?) #ehem!

Karena gua udah males ngetik, jadi adegan M nya di the next chapter yaa:D *ReaderGakJadiPervert

*GueLaughEvilModeOn

Ada yang mau review dengan tulus? Flame boleh, asal membangun.. :)

The next chapter: Let me go! ( Udah ada kehadiran BB)

Untuk lebih 'kena' feelnya *sebenarnya bukan promosi-_-,

Author sarankan *lha? Tadi gue , terus saya, sekarang Author ckck…

BACOT! #NusukPakePisoBeyond #Tewas

EHEM!

Author sarankan readers denger deh lagu Diplo Revolution,(Gak usah beli kasetnya, download aja, *Wah bejat ni Author-_-")

Biar ada soundtrack juga gitu ni Fanfic heheheh^^ #WalaupunNiBukanFilmKaryaNeilBurger

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..

Tanpa panjang lebar lagi, *Udah dari tadi lu panjang lebar buluk-_-

Saya dan sekeluarga *NahLho(?) mengucapkan…..

_**Arigatou gozai**__**masu**_


	2. Chapter 2

**KISS BLOOD**

**Author : BetrayaLove**

**Genre : Sadism,Romance,Drama.**

**Main cast : BB,Light.Y(Gender switch) *Untuk menghindari dunia per-yaoi-an, karena author gak tahu caranya bikin yaoi yg bener...#emangyaoiadaygbener-_-"**

**Pair : BeyondxLight (BBxLight)**

**Warning : Adult act., Typo(s),EYD level expert parah, dmbl.**

**Rated : M (For adult. not for CHILDREN!)**

**Summary : Dengan sifat posesifnya, Beyond ingin menjadikan Light sebagai bonekanya. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa Light tidak akan pernah mencintainya karena Beyond, **_**Phsyco...**_

**Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni dibuat oleh author newbie yang berjulukan 'penghianat' seperti saya *evilsmirk... Kemudian daripada itu, *akh,kaya baca UUD aja...**

**Semua tokoh difanfic ini terinspirasi dari manga,anime,cerpen *WalaupunGakPernahBaca ,live action Death Note karya duo TO bersaudara...**

**SSooooo, tanpa membuang waktu, Happy Enjoy read it, Minna-san, saudara-saudaraku sekalian... *-_-"Buset dah multilanguage level expert parah**

**Flashback:**

Light melihat hamparan bayangan dijalan yang sedang ditapakinya. Bayangan itu tepat dibelakangnya. Keringat mengucur deras didahinya. Ketika Light melangkah lebih cepat lagi, sebuah tangan bersarung hitam menutup saluran pernapasannya. Sampai-sampai kedua kakinya terangkat. Light berusaha melawan. Tapi kedua tangannya langsung dibekuk dengan borgol. Seringaian sadis membisik didaun telinganya,

**"Kau kukendalikan."**

**CHAPTER 2: Let me go**

Dengan sigapnya, kedua tangan Light tercekat dengan borgol. Tanpa melihat ekspresi penjahat tersebut, Light sudah tahu siapa. Dia…

Higuchi.

Siapa lagi yang memakai kalung Salib terbalik berwarna batu pualam yang menggantung dileher pucat seperti zombie selain dia? Light berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Dia yakin bisa mengatasi ini semua. Karena baginya, Higuchi hanyalah sekumpulan orang sampah yang harus dimusnahkan dimuka bumi.

Karena tidak mendapatkan perlawanan dari Light, Higuchi memboyong Light dari belakang ke rumah kosong dan menghimpitnya ke dinding bata merah yang sudah berlumut. Higuchi memegang dagu Light dengan aura pervert-nya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau ini penurut ya.." Ejek Higuchi yang mulai meraba bagian dalam Coat kuning Light untuk memilin sesuatu yang empuk.

Cuihh!

"SIALAN!"

Sembur Light ke mata Higuchi Seketika itu juga Higuchi langsung mengusap kelopak matanya. Dengan cepat, Light memanfaatkan moment ini dengan membentur kepalanya dengan kepala Higuchi. Alhasil, Higuchi langsung sempoyongan roboh ke tanah.

Light berusaha kabur dan menghiraukan rasa sakit pada bagian pelipisnya.

Bagaikan kehilangan kendali, dan dikuasai oleh hawa nafsunya, Higuchi menerkam kaki Light hingga Light jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Dengan kasar dan nafsunya, Higuchi menyeret Light dan memutar badan Light berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang penuh hawa nafsu. Ia tidak mengihiraukan Light keberatan dengan berat badannya.

"Kau tidak bisa berkutik, Bellin-chan…"

"Lepaskan aku, Bodoh! Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu bersama Rester!"

Ancam Light dengan nada setengah memekik.

"Sshh…sshh..sshh… Jangan berteriak begitu Bellin-chan, Dan sopan sekali kau memanggil nama ayahmu. Oh, Soal Rester?Mmmhh…"

Light bergidik. Merasakan hal yang tidak enak bila Higuchi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ia menyerahkanmu untuk melunaskan hutangnya."

Light termenung kosong. Tawa Higuchi makin menjadi-jadi melihat ekspresi Light shock. Tanpa Light sadari, Ia sudah meneteskan air bening dipelupuk matanya. Hatinya pedih bagaikan diiris-iris oleh 'Pisau' yang sudah diasah tajam oleh Rester.

Dulu Rester merebut impiannya sebagai pengacara, menghancurkan biolanya, berhenti membayar uang sekolah untuk Sera, Dan sekarang?

Rester menyerahkan anak gadisnya sendiri kepada lelaki bejat berhati iblis ini untuk menggantikan semua bayaran hutangnya kepada pelacur-pelacur yang selalu berada disisinya.

Higuchi menggunakan kesempatan ini, dengan menelusuri leher jenjang Light.

Light hanya bisa pasrah dan diam.

"Lepaskan aku.."Bisiknya parau. Bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan disudut mata Light.

'Apakah aku harus menyerah?'

'Apakah aku harus pasrah seperti kemarin?'

'Bagaimana dengan Sera?'

'Dia harapanku satu-satunya.'

'Dan aku adalah…satu-satunya figur untuk dia?'

.Light tersentak sadar.

Dengan spontan, Light berusaha sekuat tenaga memberontak dan berteriak histeris. Higuchi terbelalak kaget melihat perubahan mental gadis yang ingin disanggahinya tersebut. Dalam sepersekian detik, Light berhasil kabur dari kekangan Higuchi dan berusaha mencari tempat aman di dalam rumah kosong tersebut. Lorong setiap lorong ditelusuri oleh Light tanpa ada rasa takut gelap, hantu, atau apapun. Yang sekarang ditakutkan oleh Light, hanya satu.

Menghancurkan harapan Sera.

Dengan langkah yang terlalu jauh untuk mengihindari Higuchi, Light belum puas dan mencari sesuatu benda yang dapat membela dirinya sekarang ini.

Light mencari disekilingnya. Tapi terlalu gelap untuk mencari sesuatu.

Yang didapat oleh sekelebat bayangan rembulan, hanya sebuah sumur kecil yang bisa ia lihat sekarang. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Light mengangkat kakinya untuk memasuki sumur yang ia tidak tahu dalamnya seberapa. Karena satu kakinya lagi menapak di kayu lapuk, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi kayu yang patah karna diinjak oleh Light.

Seketika itu Higuchi menangkap Light dengan nafas yang memburu.

Higuchi benar-benar tidak sabaran lagi.

"Jangan sok hebat ya, gadis ma-"

Semburat darah mengucur deras ke langit-langit bagaikan air pancuran.

Tangan Higuchi yang kuat dan terlalu erat membekap mulut Light, perlahan-lahan mengendur dan melepaskan Light.

Higuchi meronta kesakitan dan berusaha untuk memegang sumber darah itu berasal.

Ia jatuh ke tanah bersama genangan darah yang mengalir tanpa henti dari kepalanya.

Light terdiam melihat Higuchi. Ia hanya menganga melihat darah Higuchi yang menyembur deras mengenai wajahnya. Pupil mata Light mengecil dan wajahnya pucat.

Light berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jasad Higuchi kearah sekelebat bayangan hitam sampai ke arah wajah pelaku yang samar-samar.

Iris merah bagaikan darah yang kelam menyala dalam kalutan kegelapan.

Light hanya terduduk menyandar sumur -olah tulang-tulangnya tidak bisa menyangga tubuhnya untuk detik ini. Tidak tahu harus lega karena tidak jadi 'diterkam' oleh Higuchi atau takut karena akan menjadi korban selanjutnya (asumsi Light).

"Kau…mau membunuhku?"

Orang itu melangkah dibawah siraman rembulan.

Seringaian iblis terbentuk diwajah pucatnya.

"Tidak akan,"

Light menatap tajam kearah tetesan kental dari ujung puncak pisau yang dipegang terbalik.

Seringaian itu muncul lagi. Percikan-percikan darah Higuchi menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Rambut hitam kelam dan 'melawan gravitasi' itu kontras dengan kulit pucat bagaikan mayat yang sudah disuntik formalin.

Sesuatu yang menangkap perhatian Light hanya satu.

Iris merah bagaikan darah yang kelam.

Tatapan dan seringaiannya benar-benar serasa ingin menerkam Light.

"Apa maumu?"

Light bertanya dengan suara pasrah. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk melawan orang ini. Jelas-jelas sikap,gerak-gerik, dan ekspresi orang ini tepat dengan ciri-ciri,

Phsyco…

Pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sudah berpengalaman. Dan mungkin bagi orang ini sebagai selingan atau sekedar Tidak mengenal kobannya. Baik itu Tua,Muda,Anak-anak,Wanita,Laki-laki,Pintar,dan bodoh seperti Higuchi.

Orang itu menghampiri Light perlahan-lahan dengan tangan dalam saku jins belelnya. Tentunya dalam jins belel tersebut ada pisau atau barang berbahaya lainnya yang bisa merenggut nyawa Light kapan saja.

Ia duduk (Baca:Jongkok) tepat dihadapan Light.

Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut cokelat Light dan menyentuh pelipis Light yang terluka akibat perlawanannya dengan Higuchi.

Seringaiannya memudar.

"Mengambil bonekaku."

Sepersekian detik, Jarum suntikan menancap di lengan kiri Light.

Pandangan mata Light seketika memburam tanpa bisa mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan.

"Bonekaku,Tsuki Yagami. Mulai dari sekarang."

**LIGHT POV**

Hampa… Letih… Lemas…

Ingin mencari suatu harapan.

Harapan, kalau ini semua hanya mimpi, hanya sebuah game, hanya sebuah dongeng horror isapan jempol, hanya sebuah skenario drama yang terhenti sampai disini tanpa harus diteruskan.

Tes,Tes,Tes…

Mataku berusaha untuk terbuka bagaikan diikat oleh benang besi.

Nafasku memburu. Tenggorokanku tercekat Bagaikan menelan serbuk besi.

Semua tubuhku masih setengah mati rasa.

'Obat bius?'

Lubang kecil di lengan kiri menjadi bukti akurat.

"Apa mau orang ini? Apa mau Higuchi? Apa mau Rester? Apa mau Sachiko? APA MAU KALIAN? BUNUH AKU SECEPATNYA! BUNUHLAH!"

Bau amis. Darah. Potongan-potongan organ. Usus-usus yang tergantung rapi bagaikan cucian yang harus dikeringkan.

Semua benda ataupun bagian organ dalam ruangan ini makin membuatku hilang kendali.

Makin membuatku ingin bunuh diri.

Tidak, tidak, tidak.

Ingat Sera! Ingat Sera!

Ia menungguku dirumah atau mungkin ia tidur?

Tidak,Tidak,Tidak

Pasti ada jalan lain untuk mengatasi ini semua.

Pasti ada jalan.

Suara pintu besi terbuka.

'Monster pembunuh. Ia ingin membunuhku. Tapi tidak tahu kapan. Boneka… Bonekamu? Ia ingin membunuhku secara perlahan-lahankah?'

Monster itu menatap!

Ia memasukkan tangannya lagi kedalam saku jins usang itu!

Ia jongkok tepat dihadapanku.

Iris merahnya menatapku tajam.

Seringaian iblis itu muncul lagi.

"Pagi Tsuki-chan…"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!"

"Kau membencinya?"

Semburat kekecewaan yang dibuat-buat tersirat dari wajah lugu…tidak, wajah itu wajah phsyco.

"Kalau begitu, panggilan Light?"

"Lepaskan aku, Phsycopath."

"Tambahan chan lebih manis dan…"

Seringaian itu lebih mendekat depan wajahku.

"Terkesan boneka."

"Aku bukan bonekamu."

Grep!

Lengannya memelukku erat-erat.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Jangan takut. Panggil aku Ryuzaki. Aku yang selalu mengirimkan puisi itu kepadamu. Strawberry dan boneka milikku adalah kau, Light-chan…"

Aku tidak bisa memberontaknya. Pelukan ini terlalu hangat untuk dilepaskan. Belum pernah aku dipeluk seperti ini. Pelukan kasih sayang? Pelukan dengan rasa ingin memiliki? Tapi ini semua akan terasa pahit kalau aku menyadari bahwa ini semua PALSU?

"Aku memuja semua yang ada padamu. Aku selalu menontonmu dibalik kejauhan. Gerakan lentik yang kau tarikan, tatapan lembutmu, suaramu…

Bagaikan malaikat, Dan aku ingin memilikimu seperti boneka."

"Jangan seperti ini, Ryuzaki."

Pelukan itu seketika lepas. Ia menatapku lagi dengan wajah yang datar dan menuntut penjelasan lebih dari maksud perkataanku.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan kepadaku, semuanya salah."

"Termasuk membunuh Higuchi yang ingin mengambil kehormatanmu?"

"Aku memang tidak memintanya, Ryuzaki. Tapi dengan tindakanmu seperti ini, bagi orang normal akan menganggapmu Phsyco, Tidak normal. Lagipula… tunggu dulu, Higuchi katamu? Kau tahu namanya? Berarti kau kenal dia?"

Apakah dia sama seperti Higuchi?

Ryuzaki menggelengkan kepala. Ia terus menatapku tanpa berkedip.

Iris merah kelamnya selalu mencuri perhatianku. Kurasa itu asli dan bukan kontak lensa.

Dia mengenal namaku tanpa melihat akte kelahiran, dan sekarang ia tahu nama Higuchi tanpa mengenal,pastinya. Kategori phsyco tidak masuk dalam komunitas mereka.

Mungkinkah? Keringat dingin membanjir dahiku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu namanya, tapi mungkinkah…"

Aku menelan ludah. "Kau mempunyai indra ke-enam pada matamu?"

Perlahan-lahan seringaian yang kubenci itu muncul lagi. Ia menatapku seperti mengejek karena tebakanku salah atau…kurang tepat?

"Mata Shinigami. Tepatnya mata Shinigami."

Shi? Shini? Shinigami? Dewa kematian?

"Kurasa gangguan jiwa membuatku kurang percaya, lagipula kau kan Phsyco!"

Desis ku tajam. Jujur saja, aku benci dengan ketakutan pada diriku yang seolah-olah mempercayai bualan phsyco-emo-indigo-iris-merah yang mental breakdown ini.

"Persetan dengan mata Shinigami! Sudahlah! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pulang! Sera menungguku!"

"Sera adikmu? Adik kesayanganmu?"

"Ya! Stalker indigo bodoh! Kalau kau membiarkan aku pulang, aku berjanji akan melupakan ini semua."

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Aku tidak akan percaya kepadamu. Kau berbohong."

Aktingku kurang meyakinkan. Mungkin saatnya untuk kesepakatan.

"Kalau begitu apa maumu agar kau percaya kepadaku?"

Seringaian setan itu muncul lagi. Kali ini ia memegang daguku. Teringat Higuchi bodoh yang juga memegang daguku seperti ini. Atau… mungkinkah? Ia akan berbuat seperti Higuchi?

"Menjadi bonekaku."

"Apakah itu termasuk dalam istilah budak?"

Belaiannya semakin lembut.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Budak tidak akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Kau itu bonekaku, milikku, hanya milikku…"

Bibirnya menghampiri bibirku. Lidahnya menjalar lembut kedalam rongga mulutku.

Ia menciumku tanpa ada rasa menuntut atau brutal, seolah-olah ia bukan Phsyco gila yang sedang kupikirkan. Ia mengenggam tanganku lembut.

Entah kenapa aku ingin merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Ia benar-benar menginginkanku, apakah itu termasuk dalam istilah mencintai?

Tidak. Dia sama seperti yang lainnya. Sama seperti Higuchi.

Aku melepaskan ciuman itu sekali hentakan. Ia agak terkejut dengan sikapku.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau sedang menikmatinya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mataku. Aku hanya bisa merunduk. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia begitu rapuh. Begitu rapuh… sama sepertiku."

Tangisan berderai deras dari mataku. Yah, benar. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Sera sendirian. Ia pasti khawatir kepadaku.

"Kalau kau pintar, kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Menjadi bonekamu, heh?"

Phsyco itu terdiam. Sengaja membuatku tertekan untuk mengambil satu-satunya cara agar bisa bertemu dengan Sera lagi. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain berbuat seperti ini. Toh, harga diriku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Sera sekarang.

Ingatlah Light! Sera harapanmu! Harapanmu!

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi bonekamu."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan lupa, setelah ini aku harus bertemu dengan Sera agar ia tidak mengkhawatirkanku."

"Boleh saja."

Phsyco ini benar-benar irit bicara dan menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang Phsyco.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu. Aku hanya memandang punggung dan bahunya yang bidang. Tidak menyangka penampilan seperti ini bisa disebut Phsyco juga.

Ia menoleh kearahku yang masih duduk diam sambil mengamatinya.

"Ikuti aku, Light-chan. Mulai sekarang kau menjadi bonekaku. Itupun kalau kau mau lebih lama duduk diam ditempat seperti ini."

Aku benar-benar benci dia. Dengan gerakan yang agak terlalu terpaksa atau lebih tepatnya seperti gerakan orang mabuk yang masih terpengaruh efek alkohol, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah sampai dikamar yang luasnya lumayan besar, aku segera menghampiri jendela kamar. Ditutup oleh kayu dari luar. Aku menghampiri jendela sebelahnya sama seperti tadi.

"Are you really F*cking kidding me, the f*cking Phsyco?" Umpatku yang benar-benar kesal dengan seringaian menjijikkannya dari tadi. Tanpa sadar ia sudah memegang toples strawberry yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Ia menyeringai sambil menjilat jari-jarinya yang berlumuran selai strawberry seolah-olah gambaran ini seperti iblis yang sedang mencicipi darah manusia didepan manusia bodoh, lugu, dan tidak berdaya sambil menatapnya jijik.

Tapi… jujur saja, kalau dilihat dari segi wajah, Ia eksotis…

Akh, Tidak,tidak,tidak! Pikiranku ngawur! Belum pernah sebelumnya aku memuji cowok. Apalagi cowok aneh seperti ini. Aku memalingkan muka dan terpaku melihat sebuah dress mini merah beludru berpolkadot yang terbentang diatas kasur. Dress itu benar-benar seperti dress yang ada di anime Tokyo mew-mew yang sering ditonton Sera. Aku benci dengan dress yang tidak ingat umur ini.

"Pakailah."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memakaikannya…"

"JANGAN MENGHAMPIRIKU! PHSYCO PERVERT!"

"Namaku Ryuzaki, Light-chan."

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku ingin mandi sebelum memakainya. Dimana kamar mandi?"

Ia berjalan menuju kearah pintu bercat coklat.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menemaniku mandi."

"Kau kan bonekaku, seorang pemilik yang baik harus merawat bonekanya dengan baik."

"Boneka tidak mandi bodoh!"

"Kau kan boneka hidup."

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MANDI KALAU KAU MENGINTIPKU BODOH! PHSYCO PERVERT!"

"Ryuzaki."

Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Terserah kau!" Aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi duluan dan Phsyco itu menyusulku sambil mengawasiku dengan tajam. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku langsung memutar keran shower dan memastikan kestabilan suhu air tersebut.

"Kau tidak menanggalkan bajumu, Light-chan? Gantungannya ada disebelah sana."

"YANG BENAR SAJA BODOH! AAHH..!"

Aku terlonjak kaget menginjak sabun putih yang tidak kusadari sebelumnya.

Dengan cepat, Phsyco itu menggendongku dan kami…

Berhadapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Bulir-bulir air hangat membasahi kami berdua.

Ia benar-benar… Seksi dan menyeramkan.

Entah kenapa hormonku bergejolak dan mendidih.

Mungkinkah…? Saatnya…

Ia menyentuh bibirku dan mengecupnya lagi.

Akupun membalas ciuman itu…

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku memuaskan hasrat biologisku. Kurasa tidak aneh kalau seumuranku sudah merasakan hal seperti ini dibawah naungan titel boneka yang mungkin harus kujalani seumur hidup agar pemilikku senang.

Dan… bisa bertemu Sera secepatnya.

HHHUUUWWWWWAAA!

Akhirnya Chapter yang ini selesai juga !

Gak tahu deh harus bilang apa lagi untuk chapter yang selanjutnya.

Dipastikan chapter selanjutnya lebih 'Ganas' dan lebih terasa rated M nya.

Tapi, untuk menuliskan adegan selanjutnya, author harus membutuhkan ruangan gelap agar tidak diketahui oleh keluarga author kalau author sedang berbuat 'nista' #WUAHAHAHA!

Dan mungkin kalau Author lebih memikirkan lagi soal soundtrack untuk chapter ini, Author memilih Soundtrack Britney Spears-criminal.

Video klipnya Bo! Gak nahan! Rated M, dijamin! *GakPercayaLihatAjaDiYoutube

Alur ceritanya video klipnya sama dikitlah ama fanfic ini hehehe^^

#SamaSamaMencintaiKriminal

Dan untuk yang review sebelumnya,

Terima kasih.

Anda benar-benar mengetahui mengapresiasi karya orang yang benar.

You da REALLY MVP!

Dan tanpa harus mengetik lebih panjang lagi #NiGueBegadangBro

Author ucapkan,

MINTA REVIEW YANG SEIKHLAS-IKHLASNYA!

BOLEH FLAME, TAPI FLAME YANG WARAS DAN MEMBANGUN!

Jangan kayak Beyond, PHSYCO PERVERT! *Lempar kerikil ke Beyond

#BeyondEvilSmirk sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat dibalik jins belelnya.

*Author: Pura-pura serangan jantung akibat death note

#Beyond:?

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**KISS BLOOD**

**MAIN CAST : Light Y.,BB, L (The next chapter)**

**GENRE : Romance, Crime, Drama, semi porn**

**RATED : M (Mulai dari chapter ini, saya tegaskan untuk Anda yang masih memakai seragam sekolah putih merah, dan putih biru, sangat TIDAK DIANJURKAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFIC INI… Karena pairnya Straight, NO YAOI… *Reader:Kalopun Yaoi tetep aja gak boleh-_- #Author: Kalo Yaoi, pasti gak bakal nafsuan ama sesama jenis. Karna yang baca kebanyakan Fujoshi… *Reader:AKH! BACOT! GECE KEK! (ngasah golok) #Author:Ampun Bang!)**

**WARNING**** : Typo(S),Lemon, Vulgar,OOC, AU. VERY VERY VERY VERY DANGEROUS FOR KIDS! If you still a kids, don't read and don't ask your parents…okay?**

**SUMMARY : Dalam otak Light, Ia tidak mempunyai cara lain untuk kabur dari Ryuzaki (BB) selain menuruti segala keinginan dan kemauannya seperti boneka. Termasuk, Seks…**

**Disclaimer : Jalan cerita Death note gak bakal gaje-dramatisir-dan-nafsuan kek gini… Jadi, Author dekralasikan, Death note milik TO kuadrat! #NgetokPalu.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Light POV**

Bibirnya melumat bibirku dengan ahlinya.

Seakan-akan aku bukanlah ciuman pertama baginya.

Tetesan-tetesan air yang mengalir dari hidungnya dan hidungku semakin membuat 'aksi' kami makin panas.

Aku benci mengakuinya, Saat ini aku benar-benar Horny.

Nafsuku tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

Rasanya lucu juga kalau pengalaman seks pertamaku dengan seorang Phsyco-yang-kapan-saja bisa-mengeluarkan-isi-perutku dan menjadikan ususku sebagai gantungan kunci untuk ruangan bawah tanah.

Kalaupun, hari ini adalah hari terakhirku,

Biarkanlah aku menyelesaikan 'Permainan' ini dengan sempurna.

Tanganku mengulur ke keran shower dan berusaha memutarkannya agar air tidak terus mengalir dengan bibir yang masih bertautan dengan bibir Ryuzaki.

Aku memundurkan wajah untuk menjeda ciuman kami.

"Aku benci basah. Dan lembab."

Ujarku berusaha untuk bersikap tenang tapi menggoda.

Ia mengatur nafas dengan teratur tanpa terburu-buru.

"Aku akan mengajarimu untuk tidak membencinya."

Sepersekian detik Ia mengulum lidahku lagi dengan posisi aku bergelayutan dilehernya.

Ia merapatkan kedua pahaku dipinggulnya.

Ia membawaku kearah ranjang berselimut merah darah berukuran king size.

Dengan pelan, Ia meletakkan aku ke atas ranjang bagaikan boneka porselen yang mudah retak.

Ia membuang dress boneka untukku yang terlentang di atas ranjang ke karpet agar Ia hanya bisa melihatku seorang di atas ranjang dengan keadaan basah-basahan yang mungkin membuatnya juga horny.

"Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk memakai dress itu?"

Tanyaku polos. Ia terkekeh. Kali ini senyuman yang terurai diwajahnya benar-benar manis. Yaah… manis seperti strawberry. Bagiku.

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya, itu bukan ciri-ciri boneka."

Ia menindih tubuhku. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu berat. Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar segar seperti harum strawberry tapi dengan sentuhan maskulin juga.

Lidahnya begitu aktif menari-nari di leher jenjangku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini yang dirasakan nikmat? Atau hanya geli?

"Uuhh… aku… geli… hentikan!"

Ryuzaki berhenti dan segera menatapku 'agak' tajam.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya kau disentuh?"

Pertanyaan yang cukup membuat aku tersinggung.

"Kau pikir itu suatu ketidak-normalan? Aku benar-benar tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini, apalagi dengan orang sepertimu." Balasku sadis sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Lantas kenapa kau 'menerima' ku dari tadi?"

Seketika itu juga pipiku memanas.

"Aku…"

Ia masih menuntut jawaban.

Matanya benar-benar menghakimi.

"Akh! Sudahlah! Lupakanlah soal tadi! Mungkin untuk sekarang ini aku masih belum siap."

Baru setengah beranjak dari kasur, tangannya menggengam tanganku dengan kuatnya.

"Jangan pergi. Tugasmu belum selesai."

Kali ini Ia menatapku dengan tatapan lain. Tatapan predator yang siap memakan mangsanya.

Ia mendekatkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya. Kurasa degup jantung dan rasa ketakutanku terlihat jelas di matanya.

"Kalau kau belum siap, kapan lagi kau bisa bertemu dengan Sera? Dia menunggumu bukan?"

BRENGSEK! Dia benar-benar menjadikanku bonekanya.

Boneka yang akan dimainkannya sesuka hati. YOUR REALLY ASSHOLE!

Rutukan dalam hati pun tidak akan mengakhiri ini semua.

Tiba-tiba ia melumat bibirku lagi. Tapi kali ini dengan brutal tanpa kelembutan seperti sebelumnya.

Apakah aku akan ditelannya hidup-hidup?

Ia memberikan aku kesempatan untuk memasok keperluan oksigen diparu-paruku.

Dengan sekali hentakan, ia langsung menindih tubuhku dan mengunci pergelangan tanganku dengan tangan pucatnya yang bagaikan tangan vampire.

Ia mengulum lidahku dan masuk kedalam rongga-rongganya.

Ia tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk bernafas. Rasa sesak menyebar diseluruh tubuhku.

Aku menggigit ujung bibirnya yang langsung mengeluarkan ceceran darah asin.

Ia menyeringai melihat ceceran darah dari bibirnya.

"Darah. Itu indah."

Kengerian sudah menjalar diseluruh tubuhku. Tatapan matanya yang benar-benar berubah berhasil membuatku merinding dan kehilangan akal.

Sedetik kemudian ia merobek kaos hitam lembab yang kukenakan. Aku tidak bisa menghalangi kecepatan tangannya yang mulai membuas sejak perlakuanku yang memberontak kepadanya. Tangannya menjelajah liar dikedua dadaku yang masih berbalut bra hitam.

Ketika aku ingin memberontaknya lagi, ia mengunci mulutku dengan mulutnya.

Kali ini ia benar-benar kasar.

Sentuhan-sentuhan kasar yang diberikan phsyco gila ini, berhasil mebuatku kehilangan akal pikiran 100 %...

Haruskah aku meladeni nafsu orang seperti ini?

Asinnya darah phsyco bercampur dengan saliva kami berdua. Entah kenapa sensasinya membuatku tambah 'bergairah' bukan rasa jijik yang biasa orang normal pikirkan.

Tanganku tidak mau kalah dan menyingkap bajunya keatas sehingga ia memberikanku kesempatan untuk bernafas.

Astaga. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kulitnya benar-benar lebih putih dan lebih pucat daripada kulitku yang berkelamin perempuan. Otot-otot pada lengan dan perutnya menambah keseksian maskulin yang tersirat dalam pancaran aura wajah eksotisnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mulai menyukaiku?"

Seringai tajam tersungging lagi diujung bibirnya. Ditambah aliran darah yang menetes pada bibirnya yang kontras dengan pucatnya kulit. Seakan-akan aku bukan mangsanya atau korban pemerkosaan, tapi pengantin baru yang sedang malam pertama dengan nuansa darah.

Pengantin? Menjadi pengantin wanita phsyco? Aku tidak perduli.

Perhatianku terpaku dengan goresan luka yang sudah kering pada bagian otot perutnya.

Goresan luka itu tidak terlalu lebar, tapi cukup dalam. Ketika kusentuh, goresan luka itu tidak seperti luka pada umumnya. Mungkinkah luka ini ia dapatkan dari korbannya?

Aku tidak berani bertanya dengan tatapannya yang berusaha membaca isi pikiranku.

Mataku seketika melebar ketika ia menggengam tanganku erat. Jemari-jemari tanganku berpautan dengan jemari-jemari-pembunuh-berdarah-dingin miliknya.

Aku memulai menautkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat.

Tangannya yang satu lagi memegang rambutku dan sesekali mengusapnya agak brutal.

Selama kami berciuman dan tenggelam dalam nafsu kami masing-masing, helai tiap helai pakaian berjatuhan dikarpet. Dan kini, tubuh kami benar-benar terekspos polos tanpa sehelai benang satupun.

Nafas kami memburu. Peluh, erangan, dan desahan memenuhi keheningan kamar yang aku tidak tahu kapan waktunya.

Sesekali aku menggigit bahunya karena menahan rasa 'sakit' yang menjadi rasa 'nikmat' tak tergantikan. Ia berusaha menenangkanku dengan buaian ciumannya. Ia juga membelai pipiku dengan begitu hangatnya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan 'dicintai'?

Mencintai? Jujur, untuk saat ini aku tidak mencintainya.

Aku melakukan hal 'ini', untuk keperluan dengan sejuta alasan. Termasuk alasan Sera dan …

Berusaha kabur dari cengkraman mahkluk gila ini selepas bertemu dengan Sera.

Setelah mencapai 'puncak nafsu', kami berusaha mengatur nafas. Peluh, darah, 'cairan cinta' membanjiri tubuh kami.

Dia langsung memelukku dan membelai rambutku dengan pelan dan hangat.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seakan-akan hubungan ini tidak terpaksa dan aku mau menerimanya. Hawa nafsu membutakan segalanya. Itulah yang bisa kusimpulkan untuk sekarang ini.

Kemudian ia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu. Perlahan-lahan ia menutup matanya, mungkin tidur? Ia membelai lagi pipiku untuk kesekian kalinya.

Karena aku benci dengan semua yang telah terjadi, aku hanya bisa perpaling dari wajahnya. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk atau mungkin 'mimpi basah'?

Itu bukan harapan. Itu seperti lelucon konyol yang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sebulir air mata penuh kepedihan jatuh dari sudut mata dibawah kesadaranku.

Saat ini dan seterusnya harga diriku tidak ada bedanya dengan simpanan, pelacur, atau wanita panggilan yang selalu berada disamping Rester-yang-juga-kotor dan kupandang jijik sebelumnya.

Aku dan mereka sama-sama kotor dan menjijikkan.

**Kami benar-benar…menjijikkan.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tepati janjimu."

Ia berhenti melumat selai strawberrynya dan menatapku dengan tatapan innocent yang dibuat-buat. Aku benci dengan cara ia hanya-makan-selai-strawberry-dengan-belepotan-seperti-anak-kecil (Hei! Jangan lupa diri, kau itu seorang Phsyco! Phsyco pervert!) dan bagaimana cara ia 'duduk'. Semua keanehannya membuatku kesal.

"Dress itu cocok untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh pujian dari orang aneh sepertimu."

Ia hanya mengayunkan jari telunjuknya kearah telepon disudut ruangan kamar.

"Aku ingin bertemu secara langsung. Kau dengar? Bertemu secara langsung."

"Aku mendengarkannya Light-chan. Aku tidak tuli. Lagipula itu satu-satunya cara kau bisa …"

Ia menghentikan kalimatnya dan menyeringai polos menatapku yang sudah ingin menendang bokongnya walau itu tidak mungkin.

"Bertemu dengan Sera."

"Aku ingin bertemu secara langsung."

Praanggg!

Botol selai yang dipecahkannya berhasil membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Apakah ia marah? Apakah ini tiba waktunya aku di…bunuh?

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Ia berdiri dengan tatapan seram. Tapi ia tidak menghampiriku, melainkan mengambil Koran di bankas dekat ranjang yang masih berantakan akibat 'kegiatan' kami.

Ia mengambil Koran pun dengan cara yang aneh. Tidak seperti ia memegang pisau lipatnya.

Sepersekian detik ia melemparkan Koran itu dan aku secara reflek menangkapnya.

"Halaman 13."

Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan penasaran apa yang ingin ia maksudkan.

_Pembunuhan keji di rumah kosong._

_Jumat (11/9), ditemukan mayat laki-laki yang beridentitaskan Higuchi (39) akibat tusukan pisau tepat di bagian tempurung kepalanya. Kepolisian mengusut kejadian ini dilakukan malam sekitar jam 8 an. Seorang petugas kebersihan, menangkap bau yang tidak sedap dari rumah kosong itu. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia memasuki rumah kosong itu dan menangkap jasad pembunuhan sadis dan langsung meminta warga disekitar untuk memanggil pihak kepolisian dan ambulance._

_Polisi mendapatkan bukti dari pembunuhan pelaku._

II..Iniii…. Tidak mungkin…

_Yang menjadi tersangka utama atas kasus pembunuhan ini adalah seorang perempuan bernama Light Bellinne. Diduga karena Higuchi selalu menganggunya, ia membawa Higuchi ke rumah kosong dan menikam Higuchi dengan pisau, Kata sumber yang berinisial M. Ia tahu benar kalau Higuchi sering menggoda Light. Pihak kepolisian pun mendapatkan jaket kuning yang tergeletak didekat sumur. Kemungkinan besar, pelaku atas pembunuhan ini bernama Light. Sekarang polisi berusaha melacak keberadaannya saat ini._

"Aku… menjadi… buronan?"

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu langsung dengan Sera untuk saat ini bukanlah pilihan yang pintar, Light-chan."

"Kau sengaja menjatuhkan coatku."

Ia hanya terdiam. Tangannya masuk kedalam saku dan menatapku datar.

"Agar aku dituduh sebagai pembunuh, dan tidak bisa pulang kembali kerumahku. Kau sudah merencanakannya…Kau sudah merencanakannya… KAU SUDAH MERENCANAKANNYA!"

Aku hanya bisa terduduk lemas dikarpet dengan pandangan yang sudah kabur akibat genangan air mata yang selalu berjatuhan dipelupuk mataku.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memang daritadi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi boneka bodoh pemuas nafsu phsyco yang membuatku menjadi buronan sama seperti dia.

Mungkin ada satu-satunya cara untuk mengatasi semua ini.

Yahh… satu-satunya cara.

Dengan sekejap mata, aku mengambil pecahan botol selai dan langsung memotong nadi tanganku. Phsyco itu terbelalak kaget. Aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya yang membulat.

Darah mengucur deras dari pergelangan tanganku.

Perlahan-lahan pandanganku mengabur dan …

Phsyco itu membuka bajunya terburu-buru.

Mungkin untuk menghentikan pendarahan?

Lucu juga kalau aku mati dengan cara rendah seperti ini.

Tapi… kau tahu?

Mati dengan cara seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

Asalkan kepedihan dan penderitaanku pergi musnah.

Selama-selamanya…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Selesai juga…. *ngusap-ngusap keringat sambil berimajinasi adegan panas BB dengan Light

EEEIIITTTSSS, ni chapter bukan THE ENDING STORY ya…

Masih ada lanjutannya. Ntar di chapter selanjutnya, akang L *ciahh akang! Bakal muncul sebagai detektif *yaeyalah masa sebagai penjual ketoprak.

Dan untuk Light, ia gak bakal mati koq :P tapi ia bakal stress dan perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi suatu yang tidak diinginkan #SengajaBuatKataBerbelit-belit biar gak spoiler:P

Yaaakk!

Tibalah kita dipenghujung acara, *kondangan kale ah!

Untuk yang berniat review, silakan review… #SeikhlasnyaSajalah

Untuk yang berniat Ngeflame, silakan Ngeflame… #TapiNgeflameYangPositifYaahhh(:

Untuk yang masih betah menjadi silent reader, itu terserah Anda… #SemuaPilihanAdaDitanganAnda

*Ceelaahhh… tu kata-kata keknya nyolong tuh..

#Memang iya :P

Yooosssshhh! Author akan mengakhiri Chap ini dengan pilihan Soundtrack, Avenged Sevenfold-Little piece of heaven (Kalo gak salah judulnya begitu) ni lagu serem…m-_-m *Oh yeah?

Tanpa panjang kali lebar lagi, Author udah kecapekan gara-gara sehabis dari mall ciputra karena ada cover dance (Ada yang kesana juga?) jadi harus nonton bersama sepupu *Dasar jones! Belum lagi harus nyelesaiin ni fic ampe begadang,

JADI MOHON REVIEWNYA YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Kissu yang review dengan hati tulus 3

Bye,Bye!

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**


	4. Chapter 4

**KISS BLOOD**

**MAIN CAST : Light Y.,BB, **

**GENRE : Romance, Crime, Drama, semi porn**

**RATED : M (Mulai dari chapter ini, saya tegaskan untuk Anda yang masih memakai seragam sekolah putih merah, dan putih biru, sangat TIDAK DIANJURKAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFIC INI… Karena pairnya Straight, NO YAOI… *Reader:Kalopun Yaoi tetep aja gak boleh-_- #Author: Kalo Yaoi, pasti gak bakal nafsuan ama sesama jenis. Karna yang baca kebanyakan Fujoshi… *Reader:AKH! BACOT! GECE KEK! (ngasah golok) #Author:Ampun Bang!)**

**WARNING**** : Typo(S),Lemon, Vulgar,OOC, AU. VERY VERY VERY VERY DANGEROUS FOR KIDS! If you still a kids, don't read and don't ask your parents…okay?**

**SUMMARY : Dalam otak Light, Ia tidak mempunyai cara lain untuk kabur dari Ryuzaki (BB) selain menuruti segala keinginan dan kemauannya seperti boneka. Termasuk, Seks…**

**Disclaimer : Jalan cerita Death note gak bakal gaje-dramatisir-dan-nafsuan kek gini… Jadi, Author dekralasikan, Death note milik TO kuadrat! #NgetokPalu.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**CHAPTER 4 : Satisfaction**

**LIGHT POV (FLASHBACK)**

Dengan sekejap mata, aku mengambil pecahan botol selai dan langsung memotong nadi tanganku. Phsyco itu terbelalak kaget. Aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya yang membulat.

Darah mengucur deras dari pergelangan tanganku.

Perlahan-lahan pandanganku mengabur dan …

Phsyco itu membuka bajunya terburu-buru.

Mungkin untuk menghentikan pendarahan?

Lucu juga kalau aku mati dengan cara rendah seperti ini.

Tapi… kau tahu?

Mati dengan cara seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

Asalkan kepedihan dan penderitaanku pergi musnah.

Selama-selamanya…

**LIGHT POV END, THEN AUTHOR POV.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Light memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

Tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang membuatnya berpikiran positif dan mengeluarkan ide-ide cemerlang untung mengatasi masalah ini semua. Tidak ada lagi…

Perih denyut nadi yang hampir 'diakhirinya' kemarin pun tidak terasa lagi dalam kehampaan dirinya,

Bahkan untuk makan sebagai keperluan tubuhnya pun tak terasa dan menuntut lagi baginya.

Segala daya upayanya selama ini hanya untuk seseorang yang dilindunginya.

Seseorang yang bahkan dapat membuat Light lupa dengan harga dirinya, kehormatannya, bahkan gairah hidupnya.

Ia benar-benar kecewa membiarkan semua ini dapat terjadi.

Membiarkan otak pintarnya pasrah untuk menjalani daripada menghadapi ini semua.

Ia terlalu bodoh untuk dibodohi.

Ia terlalu rapuh untuk disakiti.

Ia terlalu pasrah untuk dipermainkan.

Hingga tiba saatnya Light hanya memikirkan satu-satunya-cara-dibawah-kendali-egoismenya-untuk-melepas-ini-semua.

Entah harus merasa beruntung atau sial, kematian yang diharapkan pun tak kunjung datang.

Seakan-akan semua kehidupannya benar-benar diatur oleh orang lain bagaikan boneka.

"Minumlah."

Seorang lelaki berkulit pucat, beriris merah, dengan rambut hitam 'yang melawan gravitasi' menyodorkan (tidak dengan cara unik) segelas minuman mineral sambil duduk (Baca:Jongkok) ditepi ranjang.

Semenjak peristiwa tersebut, ia memandang Light dengan tatapan dingin.

Seolah-olah ia tidak merasa bersalah atas kehidupan Light.

Bagaimanapun sifat posesif dan kegilaan Phsyconya tidak dapat dipungkirkan kalau dia bisa membuat rencana seperti ini. Ia merasa tidak bersalah. Baginya, ini merupakan langkah awal untuk memiliki Light selama-lamanya. Tapi, Ia tidak tidak tahu perasaan Light tidak akan pernah menghampiri bahkan membalas perasaannya sekalipun.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membunuhku, biarkan aku mati sendiri."Tolak Light tanpa memandanginya sedikitpun.

Tangannya perlahan menurun. Ia mengambil sesuatu disaku jins belelnya.

Dengan mata melebar, Light terbelalak kaget melihat sebuah bamboo menyerupai sedotan yang mendekati mulut kering kerontangnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, air itu keluar dari hembusan nafas Ryuzaki.

Light tidak habis fikir cara orang Phsyco mencintai seseorang akan begini posesifnya.

Ia tidak tahu harus berlaga seperti korban-penculikan-yang-meminta-ingin-pulang-untuk-bertemu-adik-kecilnya atau sebagai seorang pacar yang marah karena sesuatu yang tidak jelas agar keperhatian dipacar itu meningkat kepadanya.

Light membuka perlahan-lahan bibirnya dan menerima masuk air dari sedotan bamboo itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, tubuhnya benar-benar membutuhkan suplai air yang tidak didapatkannya dua hari silam ditambah dengan gerakan tangan yang tidak memadai akibat tindakan bodohnya. Ryuzaki benar-benar perhatian dengan mainan barunya.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Light memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ryuzaki menaruh sisa air dibankas dekat tempat tidur.

Dengan wajah innocent, ia duduk (baca:Jongkok) dekat Light yang tidak mau menatap wajahnya.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sambil mengisap jempol, ia terus menatap Light seperti berusaha membaca pikiran Light. Hingga keheningan melanda diri mereka. Light tidak lagi perduli dengan tatapan dan tindakan-tindakan 'aneh' Ryuzaki, Karna ia benar-benar benci dengan Ryuzaki. Benar-benar benci.

"Apakah kau mau strawberry?"

"Apakah kau bodoh?"

Tanpa Light sadari, ia terpancing dengan tawaran-terbodoh-didunia-jebakan a.k.a Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki menyeringai dengan wajah innocent yang dimiringkannya sedikit sambil mengisap jempolnya, ia terkekeh melihat kelakuan spontan Light.

Light langsung Blushing dan segera memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Kau tahu? Kalau kita bertingkah seperti ini rasanya seperti sedang pacaran yang masih memakai seragam sekolah…"

"Aku bukan pacarmu."

"Tapi korbanku. Korban yang paling dilindungi."

"Gombalan memuakanmu itulah yang menjadi salah satu alasan aku membencimu."

"Tapi tidak ada alasan bagaimana aku dapat mencintaimu,"

#Author: Oughh co cweett…

Light terbelalak kaget mendengar intonasi dan penekanan kata-kata Ryuzaki yang seakan-akan itu serius dan bukanlah gombalan-memuakkan yang barusan disebutnya tadi.

Light menatap dalam tatapan Ryuzaki kepadanya #Author: Cie cie tatapan nihh cie cie.

Ia menatap dalam-dalam iris merah yang menyala pada mata Ryuzaki.

Seketika itu rasa canggung dan tidak enak berhasil menjalar tubuh Light.

Ia memalingkan wajah dari Ryuzaki lagi untuk mengatur perpacuan detak jantungnya.

"Tiba-tiba aku lapar setelah melihat mukamu."

Ryuzaki menyeringai kemenangan entah apa ini juga merupakan salah satu rencananya untuk memiliki Light seutuhnya atau berhasil membuat korbannya salting dan melting melihat tingkah laku romantisnya tanpa diduga-duga.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya, Apa kau mau strawberry?"

"Apa kau mau ludahku tepat kena diwajahmu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Aku tidak suka strawberry atau selainya atau semacamnya. Aku benci makanan manis-manis. Sudah ngerti?"

Ia mengangguk singkat. Entah kenapa posisi boneka dan tuannya seakan bertukar dengan mudahnya. Selintas Light berpikir 'Apakah orang seperti ini akan mencintai seseorang dengan cara seperti ini?'

"Kau tahu? Isi dalam kulkasku hanya terdapat buah strawberry dan beberapa toples selai strawberry."

Light menghela nafas dengan beratnya.

"Apakah seumur hidupmu tidak memiliki roti atau nasi semacamnya?"

Ia menggeleng yakin.

"Kau benar-benar orang aneh yang bisa hidup dengan cara seperti ini."

"Bagaimana kalau daging?"

Pikiran negatif dan kengerian menancap dibenak Light dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Ka…ka…kau…kau…Kanibal? Itu bukan pertanyaan yang penting! Kau ingin aku menjadi kanibal juga? Lebih baik aku menahan lapar!"

"Dengar dulu. Tidak ada yang menjadikanmu kanibal. Maksudku daging cincang yang dijual disupermarket seberang dekat sini."

Light langsung berpikir, 'Supermarket seberang? Berarti kemungkinan aku untuk kabur dan meminta pertolongan orang dekat sini bakal terwujud?'

Ryuzaki beranjak dari kasur dengan tangan yang dimasukkan dalam saku jins belelnya.

"Jangan pernah berharap untuk kabur atau meminta pertolongan orang lain, Light-chan… karena ruangan ini kedap suara jadi tidak akan aneh kalau orang diluar sana tidak mendengarmu yang berteriak meminta tolong."Jelas Ryuzaki dengan seringaian yang membuat Light kesal dan naik pitam. Bagaimana bisa semua tindakan bahkan pikiran yang terlintas diotak Light bisa ditepis dengan mudah oleh Ryuzaki. Light semakin membenci dirinya yang semakin bodoh dan membenci Ryuzaki yang semakin pintar mengelabui dirinya.

"Yah, aku pergi dulu, jaga rumah ya, Light-chan bonekaku tersayang. Ikimasu!"

Lambai Ryuzaki dengan wajah innocentnya dan pergi meninggalkan Light yang sedang memancarkan death-glare kepada Ryuzaki.

"You're the real fucking asshole!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Suara detak jarum jam memenuhi ruangan yang sedang dilanda kesibukan sendiri-sendiri oleh kedua makhluk didalamnya.

Seorang pemuda dengan mata onyx kelam,rambut hitam kelam melawan gravitasi, kantung mata hitam yang tebal, dan kudapan-kudapan manis yang selalu disampingnya menjadi ciri eksentrik yang membuat orang awam tidak akan pernah percaya bahwa orang dengan segala keanehan yang ada pada dirinya memiliki peranan penting dalam kasus-kasus kriminal dunia.

Ia sudah mendapatkan pengakuan khusus dari berbagai belahan dunia dengan julukan 'The Greatest Detective in the world'.

Tapi titel dan kepopularitasnya itulah yang membuat dia menjauh dari interaksi sosial. Yang menyangkal keberadaan dirinya sebagai makhluk sosial juga.

"L." Panggil seorang lelaki tua yang menjadi asisten pribadi sekaligus figur ayah baginya.

"Ada apa, Wammy?"Tanya suara baritone yang namanya dipanggil barusan sambil mencerna biskuit coklat yang penuh dalam mulutnya.

"Ada telepon pribadi dari Jepang tepatnya di Kantou."

"Dari siapa?"

"Misora Naomi."

L terbelalak kaget. Ia berusaha menelan semua kunyahannya tadi, dan menengadah atau meminta telepon tersebut menghampirinya. Wammy yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan anehnya datang membawa telepon dan menaruhnya disofa dekat L duduk (Baca:Jongkok).

L mengangkat telepon tersebut dengan cara uniknya.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Moshi-moshi, Ryuzaki…"

"Ada perlu apa Misora-san menelepon saya?"

"Ano… ini…"

Terdiam sementara.

"Ini berkaitan dengan kasus Los Angeles."

"Aku sudah menduganya. Apakah orang itu sedang berada di Kantou?"

"Menurutku begitu. Setelah melihat penyelidikan yang tidak sengaja dilakukan oleh temanku, aku menemukan beberapa keganjilan disana."

"Keganjilan apa?" Seringaian tersirat diwajah L, ketertarikan mulai melanda isi otak jeniusnya.

"Aku menemukan keganjilan dengan topik 'pembunuhan di rumah kosong' untuk Koran pagi ini. Bisa kau buktikan untuk percaya kepada dugaanku."

"Aku akan memeriksanya nanti. Lalu?"

"Didalam penyelidikan, aku menemukan surat kecil yang terdapat dalam jaket kuning milik pelaku."

"Surat kecil? Tentang apa?"

"Entah kau percaya atau tidak, surat kecil ini berisi tentang kata-kata cinta yang berkaitan dengan strawberry."

L menyelipkan jempol pada bibirnya pengganti kudapan.

"Apakah dia menulisnya dengan tangan?"

"Tidak. Ia mengetiknya dengan tulisan merah. Bukannya Romantis, malahan terlihat seperti surat ancaman. Polisi tidak menghiraukan bukti kecil ini, malahan mereka menuduh gadis muda bernama Light yang membunuh teman ayahnya bernama Higuchi."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Apakah ada bukti kecil lain yang terlewatkan?"

"Kurasa surat kecil itu akan menjadi petunjuk kuncinya, Ryuzaki."

"Kalau begitu bisa Misora-san kirimkan gambar surat kecil tersebut?"

"Ya akan kulakukan sekarang."

"Terima kasih atas informasinya, Misora-san"

Tuut tuut tuut tuut

L menutup telepon dan kembali dengan 'renungan'nya.

'Pembunuhan di rumah kosong, Jaket kuning milik pelaku, surat kecil yang diketik dengan tulisan merah yang berkaitan dengan strawberry, tuduhan sementara…"

"Ryuzaki, ada kiriman gambar dari agen FBI Misora Naomi."

"Perlihatkan gambar itu di layar LED, Wammy."

"Baik."

Sedetik kemudian, mucul gambar yang tertera di layar LED.

L menatap gambar itu dengan mata membesar, dengan cepat ia mengambil remote dan memperbesar tulisan dalam gambar itu.

"Tsuki Yagami…? Bagaikan Strawberry?"

Seringaian terpampang diwajah L. Ia telah menemukan petunjuk yang akan membawanya untuk meraih kemenangan menggiring 'The Greatest of Criminal in the world' ke tiang gantungan.

"Wammy."

"Ada apa, L?"

"Siapkan pesawat menuju ke Jepang akh,tidak ke Kantou. Malam ini juga."

"Baik."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hehehhehehehehehhehe…

Karena liburan, Author gak terasa udah nyelesaiin ni fic ampe 4 chapter!

*Reader: Baru 4 chap aja songongnya selangit-_-

#Author: Bukannya songong, tapi author tuh kalo bikin cerita tipe-tipenya childish gitu, belum kelar udah run duluan, mudah-mudahan kalo nulis fic beda lagi ceritanya, Amiiinn(:

Dan untuk Reader yang mungkin masih bingung kenapa L tidak berada di Jepang atau Kantou, dikarenakan L sedang berada di Wammy House untuk melupakan kejenuhannya sejenak akibat kasus Los Angeles yang belum dipecahkannya. Gak tahu kenapa yang namanya rejeki gak kemana, (*Gak elit banget penuturan bahasanya) Misora Naomi mendapatkan keganjilan pada kasus pembunuhan di rumah kosong yang tidak sengaja menarik perhatian Misora Naomi dan L (ini juga karena dikasih tahu Misora).

Mungkinkah BB yang sedang berada di Kantou dengan bonekanya akan tertangkap oleh ketajaman intuisi oleh L dan Misora Naomi?

Saksikan kisahnya di chap selajutnya!

CHAPTER 5: Satisfaction.

Dan untuk yang berniat review, silakan review… #SeikhlasnyaSajalah

Untuk yang berniat Ngeflame, silakan Ngeflame… #TapiNgeflameYangPositifYaahhh(:

Untuk yang masih betah menjadi silent reader, itu terserah Anda… #SemuaPilihanAdaDitanganAnda

Saya BetrayaLove memohon undur diri dari hadapan Anda…

Selamat pagi,siang,sore,dan malam untuk semuanya *StressNiOlang-_-

Salam olahraga. #EEEehh..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh iya! Kelupaan! Untuk soundtrack, Author memilih lagu Within Tempation-The Howling (Lagi suka ama lagu Metal neehh:p).

Dan satu lagi! Untuk Chap selanjutnya, bakal ada kemunculan Wammy boys.

Hayoo tebak siapaa?

Kalo penasaran, silahkan Review agar fic ini dilanjutkan *AgakMaksaNiOlang-_- #BiarinWeee:p

.

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**_


	5. Chapter 5

**KISS BLOOD**

**Main Cast : Tsuki Y.,BB (Ryuzaki),L (Ryuzaki, Deneuve, Coil, *Ntah apa itu namanya-_-"**

**Genre: Romance, crime, sadism**

**Rated : M (Not for kids!)**

**Warning: Gaje, AU,OOC, Typo(s), EYD level expert parah, adegan 17++**

**Summary : Entah kenapa perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakan oleh Light sejak lahir terlebih lagi dari orang tuanya, bisa ia rasakan dari seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah terbayang dalam imajinasinya. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak normal.**

**Disclaimer : DN tu punya TO kuadrat! Bukan punya saya! Saya tu author fanfic Kiss Blood yang ngambil tokohnya dari DN !**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter 5: Satisfaction (2)**

"Halo,"

"_Halo, ini siapa ya?"_

Sepersekian detik, air mata Light jatuh. Segera ia menahan rasa rindunya yang ingin meluap ketika mendengar suara manis dari adik tercintanya, Sera.

"Ini kakak."

"_Kakak! Kakak dimana? Kenapa bisa begini? Apakah kakak baik-baik saja?"_

Pertanyaan polos dan spontan Sera membuat bibir Light tersungging otomatis. Ia berusaha menahan isakan tangisannya saat ini. Jangan sampai adiknya panik setelah tahu bahwa kakak tercintanya dijadikan boneka (diculik). Apalagi diculik oleh Phsycopath yang sering dilihatnya difilm-film mengerikan berjudul S*W. Pasti ia tak akan bisa tidur nantinya.

"Sera, jangan beritahu orang-orang kalau aku telah menghubungimu."

'Apalagi setelah aku dituduh sebagai buronan.'Pikir Light dalam hati.

"_Ya, Sera paham kak."_

Sera rela menutup semua ini. Karena Ia percaya kalau kakaknya tidak seperti yang dibilang oleh pihak kepolisian bodoh itu.

"Bagaimana kabar disana semuanya? Terutama Rester dan Sachiko?"

Bibir Light agak sedikit bergetar membayakangkan Rester akan pergi meninggalkan Sera sendirian ketika dihadapkan masalah yang akan melibatkannya dalam jerat hukum. Begitu pula dengan Sachiko, apapun yang dipikirkan oleh Rester merupakan keputusan mutlak yang harus dilakukan.

"_Mereka mengilang entah kemana. Bersama dengan teman-teman mereka yang brengsek itu-"_

"SERA! Sejak kapan kau bisa mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu?"

Light tahu ia sekarang dalam sikap dan posisi yang munafik. Posisi dimana apa yang dinasehatinya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Kalau bicara soal merutuki, mungkin Light sudah merutuki orang tuanya sebanyak helaian rambut dikepalanya. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak ingin adik semata wayangnya mengikuti kebiasaan jelek yang berusaha tidak pernah ditunjukkannya.

Suara isakan kecil Sera terdengar jelas dalam lubang-lubang kecil telepon. Hati light seketika mencelos mendengar ratapan adiknya yang bersuara minim tapi menyakitkan sekali.

"_Aku takut, kak…Aku benar… benar… takut… sampai-sampai aku … lupa cara… bernafas…"_

"Sera. Sera. Sera. Dengarkan kakak. Dengarkan kakak." Light memanggil Sera untuk mengalihkan depresinya.

"Siapkan baju-bajumu. Keluar dari rumah itu, mintalah gaji kakak dua hari yang lalu kepada Matsuda-san-Teman kakak si penjual daging itu. Kau ingat kan?"

Sera terdiam dan berusaha mencerna komando-komando kakaknya.

"_Ya, aku ingat. Matsuda Touta kan?"_Jawab Sera dengan nada agak sedikit bergetar.

"Ya, kau benar. Setelah itu kau lekas hubungi kakek untuk memintanya menjemputmu dan katakanlah semua yang telah terjadi disini, termasuk kelakuan Rester selama ini,"

"_Dan termasuk berita tentang kakak yang sedang dikejar polisi?"_

Light terhenyak. Bukan kaget ataupun marah, tapi ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Perlahan-lahan matanya sayu dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang agar yang mendengar pun tidak ikut terbawa arus panik.

"Kakak percayakan semua itu kepadamu, Sera. Kau sudah besar untuk mengerti itu semua. Setelah kakak menjelaskan semua 'itu' kepadamu. Nantinya. Ingat! Jangan beritahu orang-orang termasuk kakek ataupun Matsuda kalau aku telah menghubungimu. Paham?"

"_Ya, aku mengerti."_

"Bagus, gadis manis."

"_Jangan tutup teleponnya kak, aku masih rindu."_

"Jangan manja, Sera."

Suara Sera tercekat mendengar hentakan tegas dari kakaknya.

" Mulai dari sekarang kau harus bersikap mandiri! Jangan kecewakan kakak!"

"_Tapi untuk apa?"_

"Kau pasti akan mengerti."

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua.

"Sayounara…"

Tuuuuuutttt tuuuuuttt tuuuuuuttt

Light memutuskan kabel telepon itu seketika hingga tidak ada sinyal yang tertera dilayar kecilnya. Ia tidak ingin Sera menghubungi kakaknya yang telah gagal menjadi tauladani dalam diri Sera. Baginya, berpisah dan menitipkan Sera ke kakeknya,Roger merupakan pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

Sesosok bayangan gelap menghampiri Light perlahan-lahan. Light sudah tahu siapa yang ada dibelakangnya. Sebab mulai dari tiga hari yang lalu, kehidupan Light sudah diatur dan dimiliki oleh orang lain tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

Seseorang yang selalu membuat Light bingung dengan segala tindakan aneh-nyentrik-dan-menyoloknya. Bahkan seseorang yang membuat Light lupa akan prinsipnya tentang 'Aku benci semua lelaki di dunia ini termasuk Rester.' Seakan-akan Light menuntut lebih kasih sayang Ryuzaki kepadanya. Walau kasih sayang itu tergolong aneh bagi orang awam. Sebagai boneka. Huh? Bahkan kalau dibayangkan sampai sekarang dibenak Light, masih terasa konyol dan mengerikan.

Walaupun sudah tahu sosok siapa itu,Light sengaja tidak membalikkan badannya sampai-sampai keheningan yang dingin melanda ruangan dan kedua insan didalamnya.

"Apakah kau sedang bersedih?"

'Pertanyaan bodoh.' Jerit Light dalam hati. Seketika itu juga bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan lagi dari matanya. Seakan-akan tangisan itu tidak bisa dikendalikannya lagi.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin mena-"

Bruuk!

Light langsung mendekap Ryuzaki dengan begitu eratnya. Tangannya meremas-remas kaos hitam milik Ryuzaki hingga kusut dan tidak rapih lagi (Author:Gitu-gitu Ryuzaki orangnya bersih dan rapih lho).

Light tidak bisa membendung tangisannya lagi. Ia membutukan seseorang untuk meluapkan itu semua. Walau orang itu juga yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Light menangis meraung-raung tapi teredam dengan kaos hitam Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki yang dari tadi terkejut melihat tingkah laku Light yang spontan hanya bisa merubah ekspresi menjadi datar. Perlahan-lahan jemari-jemari pucatnya mengusap puncak kepala light dan menaruh dagunya diatas sana.

"AKU BENCI KAU! AKU BENAR-BENAR BENCIII KAUU!" Teriak Light histeris dengan pekikan yang luar biasa kerasnya.

"Aku juga." Balas Ryuzaki yang menanggapi dengan enteng.

Seketika itu juga Light mendorong Ryuzaki dengan satu kali hentakan. Ekspresi wajahnya terdiam dengan mata yang membengkak. Keheningan melanda mereka lagi dalam selang waktu beberapa detik.

PLAK!

Suara tamparan nyaring terdengar diruangan itu membekas dipipi. Ryuzaki kaget bukan main.

Ryuzaki memegang pipinya yang merah kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

Light menyunggingkan senyum diwajahnya.

Dan seketika itu juga,

"WAHAHAHHA! AKU SEORANG BONEKA PIARAAN PHSYCO YANG TELAH MENUDUHKU MENJADI PEMBUNUH ! AKU ADALAH BURONAN! WUAHHAHAHA!"

Tawa setan milik Light meledak-ledak seakan-akan ruangan yang kedap suara ini akan terdengar dari luar sana.

Ryuzaki hanya menatap Light dengan wajah yang berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk didatar-datarkannya.

"Apa kau sedang datang bulan?"

Tanya Ryuzaki polos seakan-akan ia percaya mitos bahwa cewek akan lebih mengerikan bila datang bulan dibandingkan Phsycopath seperti dirinya (Mitos darimana itu yaw?-_-")

"FUCK YOU, THE FUCKING PHSYCOPATH!"

Light membanting telepon dan menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur.

Mata Ryuzaki melebar selebar-lebarnya melihat tingkah laku Light seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadaran dari tadi.

Light menghampiri Ryuzaki dan menyunggingkan senyuman jahatnya meniru senyuman jahat Ryuzaki sebelumnya.

Light pun mengambil bagian bawah kaos hitam Ryuzaki dan membuang cairan lengket-(A/N:Ingus, *Iiiiuhhh…-_-) dihidungnya kemudian tertawa.

Ryuzaki berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dengan tangan yang masuk kedalam saku jins belelnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa melawan ya?"

Keheningan terus melanda mereka.

Light pun ikut terdiam dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Ryuzaki.

"Oh,ya. Aku lupa."

Sepersekian detik, Mulut Light dan mulut Ryuzaki menyatu dengan ganasnya.

Kali ini, Light yang menyerang Ryuzaki duluan dengan ganasnya hingga saliva meleleh dari kedua mulut insan tersebut. Mata mereka berdua terpejam menikmati sensasi brutal dan unik yang mengadu dalam gelora asmara yang sesat. Sesekali tangan Light menjambak agak kasar rambut raven milik Ryuzaki sementara tangan yang satunya lagi meremas bagian dada Ryuzaki. Light benar-benar tidak memberikan Ryuzaki kesempatan untuk memasok oksigen. Light benar-benar diluar kendali sekarang. Ia tidak bisa bersikap normal lagi seperti dulunya.

Ketika ciuman ganas dan menuntut berhenti, Light membuka matanya. Ia menatap Ryuzaki dengan tatapan tajam lagi, "Tidak semua wanita yang datang bulan mengerikan. Bodoh!"

"Tapi sekarang kau lebih mengerikan daripadaku."

'Benar-benar keras kepala.' Batin Light dalam hati.

"Akan ku buktikan kalau sekarang aku belum datang bulan!"

Belum sempat Ryuzaki membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Light mendorong Ryuzaki kekasur dan menindih tubuhnya dan langsung melumat serta melahap bibir tipis Ryuzaki dengan ganasnya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Di sebuah markas kepolisian Jepang yang tepatnya berada di wilayah Kantou, semua anggota kepolisian termasuk Ketuanya, Soichiro Yagami sedang bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan Detektif terkenal nan legendaris di dunia. Siapa lagi detektif terkenal itu kalau bukan L.

Detektif yang akan datang bila ada kasus yang menarik bagi otak jeniusnya.

Semua anggota kepolisian seketika itu berdiri ketika Soichiro memasuki ruangan rapat yang amat besar di ruangan tersebut. Disusul dengan seseorang yang misterius.

Orang itu memakai jas hitam yang tebal ala detektif dan memakai topi hitam juga.

Seketika itu juga, Para anggota kepolisian takjub melihat sosok yang mengundang tanda tanya tersebut.

"Wah, detektif L keren sekali bukan?" Kata Matsuda yang merupakan polisi termuda-(Sekaligus memiliki usaha toko daging yang dikelola Light)

Aizawa tidak menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh Matsuda dan berusaha untuk menjaga wibawanya sebagai anggota polisi terlebih lagi bila dihadapkan oleh Detektif terkenal,L.

Soichiro pun membersihkan tenggorokannya dan member anggukan kepada orang misterius tersebut.

Sementara itu orang misterius tersebut, menganggukan kepala dan membuka laptop putih tipis miliknya bersama speaker kecil dan microphone kecil dikedua sisinya.

L

Dengan jenis huruf old text English MD, tertera lebar dilayar laptop tersebut. Seketika para anggota kepolisian bertanya-tanya dalam hati dan ada yang berbisik-bisik.

"_Eru desu."_

Suara-suara pertanyaan menggema dimarkas kepolisian tersebut sehingga menimbulkan reaksi ricuh. Seakan-akan para anggota kepolisian kecewa melihat L sebenarnya. L yang hanya bisa berkomunikasi lewat laptop putih dengan suara yang sudah disamarkan.

"DIAM SEMUANYA! BERSIKAPLAH SEPERTI POLISI JEPANG YANG TERHORMAT!"

Tegas Soichiro sambil menghentak keras meja yang ada didepannya.

"_Terima kasih atas sambutannya,Yagami-san. saya L. Detektif yang akan membantu kasus pembunuhan rumah kosong tiga hari yang lalu."_

Soichiro dan para anggota kepolisian agak sedikit kaget mendengar pernyataan yang to the point sekali dari L. Mengingat kasus kecil itu ditutup dengan tuduhan gadis muda yang bernama Light sebagai pelakunya. Bagaimana pun juga kasus itu sangat kecil dan tidak berarti bagi L yang sudah pernah menangani ribuan kasus yang lebih sulit dibandingkan kasus yang hanya memakan nyawa satu orang ini.

"L, kasus ini sudah ditutup dan-"Perkataan Soichiro yang mewakilkan isi hati kepolisian langsung dipotong oleh L.

"_Saya masih ingin menanganinya dengan analisis saya sendiri, karena analisis Anda sekalian salah."_

"Bisa kau jelaskan letak kesalahannya dimana?" Tanya salah satu anggota kepolisian yang mungkin agak sebal dengan omongan L yang frontal dan menganggap remeh anggota kepolisian.

"_Higuchi dibunuh oleh BB. Pembunuh yang terkenal di dunia."_

"Maksudmu kasus yang sedang marak di Los Angeles sekarang ini? Wuah! Keren sekali ketika aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya!" Sembur Matsuda dengan semangat yang dilebih-lebihkannya.

"Matsuda!" Seru Soichiro dengan tampang galaknya.

Matsuda hanya merunduk malu sambil mengaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf," Lirih Matsuda pundung.

"_Ya, Menurut saya, semua keterangan bukti terdapat pada surat kecil yang terlewatkan milik korban bernama Light."_ Lanjut L dengan menunjukkan gambar surat kecil dilayar laptopnya.

"Hei,hei,hei. Bagaimana pun juga surat kecil itu hanya surat cinta biasa! Bagaimana bisa menjadi bukti?"

"_Harap tenang dan dengarkan analisis saya baik-baik."_ Tegas L yang hampir membuat para anggota kepolisian membeku mendengar komando lain yang bukan dari Soichiro.

"_Perlu saya ingatkan. Pembunuh terkenal bernama BB ini, memiliki ciri-ciri yang berkesan pada korban-korbannya."_

"_Seperti, Strawberry."_Sambung L dengan sedikit menekan.

"_Pertama,Ia selalu meninggalkan toples selai strawberry setiapkali ia meninggalkan jasad korbannya tanpa meninggalkan sidik jari sedikitpun. Dan didalam surat yang diketik dengan warna merah ini, memperlihatkan ia begitu menyukai orang yang bernama Light seperti ia menyukai Strawberry. Padahal pertama kali ia mengibaratkannya dengan buah persik."_

Kursor dalam layar laptop menunjuk kearah tulisan…

"_Kedua,Ia mengetahui nama korban tanpa perlu mengetahuinya dari korban itu secara langsung, Disini tertera dengan jelas sekali nama yang disebut adalah Tsuki Yagami."_

Soichiro mendelik dan memperhatikan layar itu dengan seksama.

"Itu bukan nama anak gadisku, nama anak gadisku hanya satu. Sayu Yagami."Kata Soichiro yang masih agak kaget dengan penggunaan nama keluarga 'Yagami' dalam surat itu.

"_Ya. Bisa dipastikan Tsuki Yagami adalah nama asli dari Lightlinne Bellinda atau Light Belline. Yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang."_

"_Dan ketiga, seorang gadis yang telah kalian tuduh sebagai tersangka sedang diculik oleh pembunuh ini. Ia telah merencanakan ini matang-matang dengan sengaja menjatuhkan jaket kuning milik gadis tersebut. Jadi, saya mohon bantuannya dari pada Anda sekalian yang mau mengusut kasus ini lebih lanjut bersama saya."_

Semuanya saling menatap teman masing-masing dengan wajah yang agak bimbang dan ragu.

"Saya akan mengusutnya." Aizawa yang dari tadi diam mulai angkat pendapat sambil berdiri tegap.

"Saya juga." Matsuda mengikutinya.

"Saya siap untuk mengusut lebih lanjut." Soichiro pun berdiri.

"Saya juga." Akito menyetujui dan ikut berdiri.

"Saya setuju dengan analisis Anda,L." Rimibu ikut berdiri.

Sementara yang lain hanya berbisik-bisik dan tidak ikut andil dalam kasus ini.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengangkat tangan.

"Apakah kau benar-benar yakin pembunuh berinisial BB yang melakukan ini semua?"

"_Presentase kemungkinannya 15% tidak, 12 %"_

Semua orang tercekat dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Untuk apa kami membantumu kalau itu hanya 12 %?"

"_Saya tidak akan pernah melewatkan presentase dugaan sekecil apapun itu. Dan saya tidak akan pernah memaksa Anda untuk harus mengikuti analisis saya."_

Semuanya hanya diam membeku mendengar pernyataan yang retoris dari L.

"_Baiklah, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Dan terima kasih kepada semua yang percaya dan mau mengikuti penyelidikan ini bersama saya. Selamat malam."_

Seketika itu layar berfont L hilang lenyap.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hahahhaha…

Merry Christmas Everyone!

Author update Chap ini tanpa ngerayain natal lho! *KetawaDipaksa

Jadi minta review yang ikhlas boleh dong? :3

Yang ngeflame juga gak papa koq, tapi flame yang mengadung saran ya(:

Yang jadi silent reader, jangan jadi silent reader terus ya, emang "Diam itu emas" tapi "Usaha dan penghargaan itu berlian" Wokeeh?(:

Now Playing: Avril Lavigne-Don't let me go

Chap ini gak ada Wammy Boysnya karena Author udah capek ngetiknya *Males banget dah-_-Soalnya Author kalo buat fic cuman sekali duduk lebih enak dan nyambung ketimbang buat untuk besoknya lagi :3

Tapi di Chap selanjutnya bakal ada Wammy boys kok(:

#Keep calm aja!

SSSOOO…

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**_


	6. Chapter 6

**KISS BLOOD**

**Main Cast : Tsuki Y.,BB (Ryuzaki),L (Ryuzaki, Deneuve, Coil, *Ntah apa itu namanya-_-"**

**Genre: Romance, crime, sadism**

**Rated : M (Not for kids!)**

**Warning: Gaje, AU,OOC, Typo(s), EYD level expert parah, adegan 17++**

**Summary : Entah kenapa perasaan yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakan oleh Light sejak lahir terlebih lagi dari orang tuanya, bisa ia rasakan dari seseorang yang bahkan belum pernah terbayang dalam imajinasinya. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak normal.**

**Disclaimer : DN tu punya TO kuadrat! Bukan punya saya! Saya tu author fanfic Kiss Blood yang ngambil tokohnya dari DN !**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Sebelumnya, Thank You Very Much For Readers,**

**D**

(*Ini Mah Inisial kek nama akang L-_-) yang udah review ampe 2 kali kalo gak salah(: You da real READERS ! #Author:Ngelap keringet,terharu (Lho?) Author usahain kalo ngupdate fanfic agak banyakan #Biar bikin POL kan?(: dan bikin Lemonannya agak banyakan juga Khukhukhu (PervertSmirk).

Udah! Tanpa banyak nyerocos lagi, Mari kita sambut FANFIC NISTA KITA! #WUAHAHAHA

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**CHAPTER 6 : Scar (Luka)**

**AUTHOR POV**

Kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung-gedung pencakar langit menghiasi langit malam,

Langit yang kelam dan penuh dengan kegelapan tanpa ada satu bintang yang bermunculan.

Semua orang berlalu-lalang melewati jalan raya yang sedang dihadang oleh Traffic Light yang merupakan sebuah keuntungan bagi pejalan kaki agar mereka bisa menyebrang.

Salju, bongkahan es yang beku dijalanan, dan udara yang menusuk kerangka tulang mereka tidak menghentikan canda tawa dan kegembiraan mereka.

Hampir semuanya berpasang-pasangan, walaupun sebagian bersama keluarga kompak didalam mobil sambil menebak teka-teki untuk mengisi waktu luang yang jenuh menanti Traffic Light yang cukup lama pula, Dan ada beberapa yang sendirian dengan pakaian yang bertumpuk-tumpuk melekat pada tubuhnya seolah-olah hari ini begitu dingin baginya.

Suasana natal begitu hangat dan merdu bila dilihat oleh kasat mata.

Lantas untuk perasaan yang merasakannya?

Entahlah, Siapa yang tahu.

III

"Merry Christmas…"

Light terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, suatu kehampaan dan kekosongan kembali merasuki relung hatinya.

Suatu kehampaan dan rasa penyesalan yang bersatu untuk menghancurkan perasaan dan harga dirinya.

Ia hanya bisa berpikir, bahwa dirinya bukanlah dirinya yang dulu.

Diri milik dirinya sendiri, milik seutuhnya.

Bukan diatur atau dipaksakan seperti ini.

Melawan atau mencari bantuan bukanlah ide yang cerdas.

Melainkan hanya MIMPI.

Mimpi kalau ia bisa menghancurkan perasaannya dan lebih mengutamakan harga dirinya.

Perasaan.

Ia lebih memilih perasaan daripada harga dirinya.

Perasaan yang 'berubah' kepada orang aneh disampingnya.

Ryuzaki menyadari tatapan Light yang daritadi menatapnya.

Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Merry Christmas, Light-Chan…"

Seketika itu mata Light terpana melihat kepolosan dan kemurnian diwajah Ryuzaki yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Tatapan dan sorot mata itu berbeda.

Ataukah perasaan Light yang membuat semua ini berubah dan terasa berbeda?

"Apakah ada sesuatu diwajah saya Light-chan?"

"Tidak, apakah terasa baik kau mengucapkan natal tanpa ada cake dan pohon natal di rumah ini dengan jendela yang tertutup dan ruangan kedap suara, Seolah-olah aku terjebak dalam goa pada zaman purba bersamamu ditambah-"

Seketika wajahnya dingin menatap Light dan menantikan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Dengan keadaan telanjang begini?"

1 detik ia masih menatap dengan dingin. 2 detik. 3 detik…

"Bukankah itu hal yang langka?" Ryuzaki terkekeh dengan senyuman menghina.

"Aku benci tipe langka seperti ini" Sembur Light memalingkan wajah dan menarik selimut karena lengannya kedinginan.

Keheningan terjadi.

"Kau orang kedua yang pernah merayakan natal bersamaku,"

"Apakah maksudmu secara tidak langsung menjelaskan kalau kau mempunyai sifat anti sosial?" Tanya Light tanpa berhadapan dengan wajah Ryuzaki.

"Semua orang pasti akan berkata begitu. Kecuali…"

Baru kali ini Light mendengar suara Ryuzaki perlahan melemah. Seperti ada kesedihan dalam ucapannya yang terhenti. Ucapan yang menunjukkan kata siapa.

"Kecuali?" Tanya Light dengan rasa penasaran.

"Kecuali A. Ia tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Ia selalu bersamaku tanpa ada rasa takut atau menghina sedikitpun."

"A untuk apa? Angel?"Tanya Light dengan senyuman kecil yang menghina.

"Dia laki-laki."

Senyuman Light memudar.

"Teman dekatmu?" Light membalikkan badannya dan duduk menyandar kepala ranjang sama seperti Ryuzaki dengan selimut yang menutup badannya sampai kepala. "Apakah dia sama sepertimu?"

Mata Ryuzaki tertutup oleh rambut ravennya. Hanya bibir tipisnya dan kulit pucatnya yang bisa dilihat oleh Light sekarang. Seakan-akan ia sedang menahan rasa sedih atau sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Hei! Jawablah! Kau sudah membuatku penasaran dari tadi!" Tuntut Light dengan wajah yang menahan emosi karena pertanyaannya digantung.

"Kami merencanakan bunuh diri bersama-sama."

Mata Light seketika melebar. Hembusan angin yang dingin membekukan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Kami ingin mengakhiri hidup yang selalu membuat kami tertekan, kami benci dengan dunia, benci dengan makhluknya, dan sampai-sampai …"

"Kami membenci diri kami sendiri."

Ryuzaki membuka sedikit selimut yang menutupi perutnya sehingga memperlihatkan goresan luka yang pernah menjadi pertanyaan aneh untuk Light.

"Luka ini… " Light menyentuh lagi daerah luka tersebut dengan tangan agak sedikit bergetar.

Walau bagaimanapun luka itu cukup dalam dan mengerikan. Luka yang dikira Light dapat dari hukuman penjara atau korban sebelumnya yang ternyata luka itu hasil dari bunuh diri.

"Entah apa ini kutukan atau anugerah, aku dapat bertahan hidup. Sementara A, tidak bisa diselamatkan." Kali ini Ryuzaki 'berhasil' menjelaskan The Ending Storynya dengan wajah datar dan monoton tidak seperti sebelumnya. Seakan-akan The Ending Story yang menyedihkan ini tidak penting baginya, atau ini hanya sekedar topeng agar ia tidak dibilang lemah?

"Apakah luka ini juga membekas dihatimu?" tanya Light memecahkan keheningan dengan wajah yang cukup kasihan dengan kehidupan-masa-lalu-yang-entah-apa-itu-benar-atau-bukan,

"Aku dilahirkan tanpa mempunyai hati Light-chan,"

"Buktinya kau mencintaiku tanpa ada alasan."

"Mencintai tidak memerlukan hati,Light-chan."

"Apa benar kau tidak mempunyai hati?"Tanya Light dengan ucapan yang agak dilambatkan.

Ryuzaki terdiam beberapa saat. Lagi-lagi ibu jari pucatnya diselipkan antara belahan bibirnya tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Entahlah. Kau bisa menilainya nanti."

Jawaban yang sangat-pede dan sangat-menyebalkan bagi Light.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Permadani hijau tua yang terlentang. Tungku perapian yang menyala, menghangatkan dinginnya suhu ruangan. Tirai Jendela berwarna merah pastel yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka memperlihatkan pemandangan kilauan salju jatuh menerpa gundukan tanah yang sudah dilapisi salju tebal.

Suara ketukan puzzle mengisi kekosongan ruangan yang seperti tidak berpenghuni.

Seorang bocah tengah duduk membungkuk dengan rambut silver berkilauan dan dengan piyama putih yang kebesaran asik-atau-tidak-terlalu-asik-alias-bosan bermain potongan-potongan puzzle yang mungkin 'agak'rumit untuk dimainkan dengan wajah yang amat datar.

Ia menaruh semua potongan puzzle itu seperti tanpa berpikir atau mengira-ngira terlebih dahulu.

Mungkin karena terlalu sering memainkannya, ia sampai hafal dimana peletakan-peletakannya secara detail. Karena kemampuan otaknya yang diatas rata-rata inilah yang membawanya kesini.

Ke Wammy House.

Panti sosial yang istimewa.

Tep.

Potongan terakhir bergabung dengan potongan puzzle yang sudah ditempatkan dengan benar.

Bocah itu menatap jauh menuju kearah jendela.

Tangannya secara otomatis memilin rambut silvernya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti orang mengantuk.

"Kenapa L pergi ke Jepang?" Gumamnya seperti berbicara kepada diri sendiri.

Otaknya berpikir cepat untuk menemukan satu dari sejuta alasan logis untuk memenuhi rasa keingin-tahuannya.

"Mungkinkah ia sedang menangani kasus yang sangat penting?" Ia menekankan kata 'Sangat penting' dan mencerna kata itu kedalam otaknya.

"Roger pernah memberitahukan kalau L datang ke Wammy House untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya perihal kasus Los Angeles… Dan, Penat? Apa mungkin L belum tuntas menyelesaikan kasusnya? Mengingat L benci dengan keka-"

GBRAK!

"OII! ALBINO! KAU SUDAH DISURUH TURUN OLEH ROGER SEBANYAK DUA PULUH TIGA KALI!" Bentak seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dan mulus dengan rambut bob blonde yang mungkin terlihat lebih manis dan menarik bila ia tidak memperlihatkan guratan-guratan emosinya terhadap bocah berambut silver yang santai memilin rambut seperti sudah terbiasa mendengar omelan 'sahabat'nya yang temperamental ini.

"Nama saya Near, Mello yang terhormat."

"Apapun itu, Aku sudah muak memanggilmu untuk yang kedua puluh tiga atau kedua puluh empat selanjutnya! Sudahlah! Cepat turun! Jangan sampai aku main tangan!"

Near mengangkat papan puzzlenya dengan wajah yang tetap datar tanpa menoleh Mello.

Replika-replika puzzle berjatuhan dipermadani dan dipungut lagi oleh Near untuk mengulangi siklus permainan yang sama. (A/N:Sett dahh… author yang beyangin aja serasa bosen)

"Bilang pada Roger, aku tidak nafsu makan."

"Karna kau sedang memikirkan L?"

Ketukan puzzle terhenti oleh Near. Tapi,tetap. Walaupun ia merasa tebakan Mello benar, Ia tidak langsung menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

Mello merasa tebakannya benar, ia menutup pintu yang sempat dibantingnya tadi.

Merasa bahan pembicaraan ini privasi dan hanya mereka berdua yang tau dan yang sedang memikirkan, Mello menghampiri Near dan jongkok menatapi ekspresi wajah Near lekat-lekat.

"Tidak, aku hanya benci dengan orang yang tidak menepati janji." Near berbohong dan melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

"Maksudmu janji makan malam natal bersama L?" Mello terkekeh menghina.

"Jangan harap kau bisa membohongiku Near, Kita memiliki otak yang sama, kecerdasan yang sama, dan dalam perahu yang sama. Jadi, aku tahu benar apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Jangan menganggapku bodoh mentang-mentang aku berada diperingkat kedua dengan selisih 1 poin." Celoteh Mello panjang lebar.

"Kasus Los Angeles."

Mello terdiam menatap Near agak bingung.

Near menghentikan kegiatan-autismenya lagi dan kali ini menatap Mello yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa kau tahu kasus itu?"

Mello berpikir sejenak dengan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela.

"Aku pernah mencuri bundel kasus L sewaktu watari mengambil pindangan kue untuk L, dan L sedang asyik mengudap makanan manisnya,"

'Aku benci arah pembicaraan yang agak 'kriminal' ini,Mello.' Pikir Near dengan wajah tanpa emosi atau ekspresi sedikitpun yang pandai ia sembunyikan.

"Lalu?" Tuntut Near untuk menjelaskan detail selanjutnya sambil memilin rambut.

"Aku sempat melihat bundel yang terlihat tebal dan 'agak acak-acakan', maksudku 'acak-acakan' disini adalah tulisannya. Seperti… tulisan anak TK yang baru tahu menulis aiueo. Karena L pernah memberitahu tulisannya jelek kepada anak Wammy House dan mengingat ia memegang pensil atau pulpen dengan cara unik, maka aku menganggap bundel itu sangat penting dan ditangani langsung oleh L tanpa dibantu oleh Watari."

"Oke, analisa pencurian yang sangat menarik." Desah Near jengah mendengar celotehan Mello yang panjang lebar tanpa langsung ke inti.

"Setelah aku mencurinya… "

Mello terdiam sejenak. Near tetap dengan wajah datar walau hatinya berdentum-dentum dengan perasaan ingin tahu.

"Karena tulisannya sangat jelek dan tidak bisa dibaca, aku menjadikannya kain lap untuk meja belajarku yang kotor akibat lelehan cokelat yang aku makan."

Near tetap menatap Mello dengan ekspresi datar. Tanpa terlihat rasa kecewanya karena dipermainkan oleh Mello, ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda dan lebih memilih mengandalkan otak dan insting liarnya.

"Jadi begitu ya?" Gumam Near sambil menghela nafas.

Mello menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menatap Mello dengan tatapan licik.

'Hahahaha… aku tidak akan mungkin sebodoh itu Near, aku mengetahui kasus BB di Los Angeles berkat Matt yang meretas kasus-kasus yang hanya bisa di akses oleh badan kepolisian. Dan aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal penting ini kepadamu secara Cuma-Cuma. Lagipula kau kan rival beratku? Rival yang harus kukalahkan dengan sekuat tenaga. Hahahaha…'

"Sepertinya bertanya kepada rival suatu tindakan yang keliru."Kata Near tetap dengan nada datar. Seketika itu mata onyx kelamnya berhadapan langsung dengan mata Mello.

"Apalagi dengan berbohong seperti ini."

Mello bergidik ngeri dan berusaha untuk mengulum ekspresinya dengan bentuk seringaian licik ciri khasnya. "Apa maksudmu, Near?"

Near mengalihkan perhatian kepada Puzzle yang terisi setengah olehnya,

"Tidak penting bagi kita kalau kita mengetahui kasus sebenarnya," gumam Near dengan ucapan yang agak sedikit mengecil.

"Karena kita hanya pengganti L jika L tiada."

Mello menatap raut wajah Near dalam-dalam walau yang ada disitu hanyalah kekosongan atau kedataran yang tidak akan pernah ditunjukkan oleh pemiliknya. Tapi Mello mengerti maksud dan tujuan Near. Karena Ia dan Near adalah satu peran.

Satu peran dengan tujuan yang sama.

Satu peran yang sulit untuk dipersatukan karena masing-masing karakter memiliki alter ego yang sangat tinggi dan ambisi yang panas. Terlebih lagi Mello.

Perlahan-lahan seringaian Mello mengendur, dan Near tetap asyik dengan permainannya seperti sedang memberikan waktu bagi Mello untuk berpikir.

"Aku mengerti, Near. Aku mengerti."

Mello bergumam pelan dan berdiri dari hadapan Near dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana jeans hitamnya.

"Dengan begitu aku lebih berambisi untuk menjadi satu-satunya diposisi tersebut setelah L tiada. Menjadi satu-satunya. Tanpa kau."

Mello berbalik menuju kearah pintu dan membuka knopnya.

"Gapailah posisi tersebut dengan caramu sendiri, dan aku akan menggapai posisi tersebut juga dengan caraku sendiri." Mello menanti jawaban atau perlawanan debat dari Near dengan masih memegang knop pintu.

Near tetap diam sambil memilin rambutnya tanda ia sedang berpikir dan tak terlihat sedikitpun ia menghiraukan ucapan atau deklarasi perang dari Mello. Karena Near sudah tahu hasil prediksi sebenarnya.

Hasil prediksi yang menyatakan Mello tidak menginginkan kerja sama.

Mello yang tidak dihiraukan pun keluar dari ruangan dengan seringaian sinis terhadap Near.

"Selamat malam _adik, rivalku_,"

Cklek.

'Ambisimu terlalu besar,Mello' Batin Near dengan tatapan yang menuju satu arah.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ting tong. Ting tong.

"YA! TUNGGU SEBENTAR, WADAOW!"

Terdengar suara Matsuda seperti jatuh dari tangga karena kepleset atau apalah.

Sera hanya bisa sweatdrop dan berusaha untuk sabar menunggu si pemilik rumah membuka pintu.

'Apa orangnya sudah pindah?' Batin Sera sambil meyakinkan nomor rumah dan nama pemilik rumah dipapan depannya.

Kreekk. Pintu terbuka lebar memperlihatkan Matsuda keluar dengan peluh yang berlebihan di pelipis wajahnya. Terlihat raut wajah Matsuda sedang meringis kesakitan akibat insiden tadi.

Sera yang melihat keadaan Matsuda acak adul, segera membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Akh, Gomenasai, Gomenasai karena saya Anda jadi seperti ini…"

Matsuda pun ikut membungkuk merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan yang sedikit agak canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tidak apa-apa… Ano… Sera-chan? Adik Light-chan kan? Ada apa?" Tanya Matsuda dengan ekspresi yang bingung melihat raut wajah sedih Sera.

Sera menahan tangisannya.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Silahkan masuk, aku bisa membuatkan teh untukmu, Sera-chan. Ayo masuk!" Sambut Matsuda yang merasa hampir ikut menangis merasakan kesedihan Sera.

Sera menggeleng yakin sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa berlama-lama, Matsuda-san. Saya hanya ingin meminta upah harian kakak untuk yang terakhir."

"Are? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Sebelum kakak pergi, ia pernah bercerita kepadaku untuk memintanya kepada Matsuda-san jika aku membutuhkan kebutuhan yang mendadak."

Matsuda mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah yang sangat prihatin tanpa ada rasa kecurigaan sedikitpun. Sepertinya insting polisi-pekerjaan aslinya tidak melekat pada jiwa seorang Matsuda yang sangat polos.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sera-chan tunggu sebentar ya." Ujar Matsuda dengan tatapan yang seperti menahan tangisan. Ia pun dengan cepatnya berbalik dan mencari sesuatu dibawah sofa dan membiarkan Sera melihat tempat persembunyian uang-uangnya.

'Benar kata kakak, Ia bodoh…' Batin Sera yang tetap dengan ekspresi merunduk sedih.

Matsuda kembali dengan senyuman tulus diwajahnya dan memberikan satu gepok uang dengan jumlah yang lumayan besar. "Ini, ambilah."

Sera perlahan-lahan mengambil uang tersebut dan merasa aneh,

"Bukankah ini terlalu banyak?"

"Itu upah kakakmu dan untukmu pribadi. Ambilah."

Sera terdiam dan menatap raut wajah Matsuda untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu hal yang licik disana. Matsuda yang sedari tadi ditatap oleh Sera mulai blushing sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut hitamnya yang tidak gatal.

"Apakah ada sesuatu diwajahku Sera-chan? Hahaha… aku jadi malu" Tanya Matsuda dengan lugunya.

Sera berhenti dengan tatapan curiganya. Ia mengerti, walaupun Matsuda lugu dan polos, tidak ada kelicikan atau kejahatan di'sana'. Selama ini ia selalu bersikap was-was terhadap semua lelaki yang ditemuinya akibat dari lingkungan rumahnya yang barbar. Light juga sering mengajarkan dan mengingatkan Sera untuk jaga diri dari kaum lelaki. Mengingat Light membuat hati Sera mencelos lagi.

'Tidak, Tidak, Tidak. Jangan menangis lagi Sera. Tangisan tidak akan mengubah segalanya.' Batin Sera sambil merunduk dan memejamkan matanya untuk menahan tangisannya.

"Are? Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Sera-chan?" Tanya Matsuda bingung dengan situasi seperti ini.

Sera menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah yang amat merah seperti menahan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ia membungkuk cepat, "Arigatou, Matsuda-san… Hontoo ni arigatou!" Ujar Sera seperti suara membisik pelan.

"Ahh… Iie, Tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Sayounara."

Belum sempat Matsuda menjawab salam perpisahan dari Sera, Sera berbalik dan lari secepatnya meninggalkan Matsuda sendirian dengan keadaan yang mematung.

"Se… sera-chan?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Langit membiru dengan rangkaian awan yang mengelilinginya.

Walaupun cuaca hari ini lumayan cerah, hembusan udara dingin masih terasa menggertak gigi dan menusuk sampai ketulang sum-sum.

Seorang gadis memakai Sweater pink rajutan, kupluk putih yang membungkus kepalanya dengan kunciran dua kebawah tetap merasa kedinginan, padahal ia sudah memakai sarung tangan buatan rajutan kakaknya dan memakai baju yang berlapis-lapis sampai-sampai tumpukan baju itu menutupi batang lehernya.

Sera. Seorang remaja putri yang masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa keluarganya benar-benar hancur berantakan. Terlebih lagi tanpa ada kakak yang selalu setia berada disisinya yang selalu mengisi peran kosong ayah dan ibu dalam kehidupan Sera.

Selepas turun dari Bus umum yang diperkirakan masih pagi dengan Matahari yang masih bersembunyi dibalik ufuknya, Sera berjalan bersama barang bawaannya yang tidak terlalu banyak menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang akan menghantarkannya ke Bandara.

Stasiun kereta bawah tanah terlihat sepi di pagi buta seperti ini. Yang makin membuat Sera bergidik ngeri membayangkan peran gaib yang biasa terpampang ditelevisinya akan menunjukkan wujud aslinya yang mungkin tepat dihadapan Sera.

Untuk menjauhkan dari segala kemungkinan tersebut, Sera duduk diatas kursi sambil menempelkan earphone ditelinganya. Menunggu jurusan keretanya transit.

Seketika kereta datang, muncul segerombolan pemuda labil kira-kira lima orang sempoyongan dengan gurauan yang tidak jelas akibat pengaruh alcohol setelah berpesta-pora. Sera sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan 'sampah' seperti ini dan lebih memilih menghiraukan keberadaan mereka.

Gerombolan itu terhenti serempak melihat Sera duduk sendirian di stasiun kosong yang masih pagi buta.

Beberapa dari mereka tertawa merendahkan dan sebagian lagi menyeringai licik dengan menerawang adegan-adegan mesum yang terlintas dipikiran kotor mereka.

Seseorang kapten atau yang lebih dominan maju duluan sambil mencolek dagu Sera dengan kekehan yang tidak jelas.

"Hei, manis. Kok sendirian aja? Mau ditemenin?"

"Jangan sentuh aku, sampah!" Sembur Sera dengan menghempaskan tangan pemuda itu dan masih tidak menatap wajah mereka.

Teman-teman yang lain mendengar semburan Sera hanya bisa tertawa geli.

"Oi,oi. Enak sekali kau mengatakan kami sampah, bule nyasar, huh?" Sipemuda itu memegang rahang Sera kuat-kuat dengan tatapan melotot. Sementara teman-temannya membentuk lingkaran mengerubungi Sera.

"Le…le…le…lepaskan aku, BODOH! Hnnh…" Rintih Sera yang berusaha menangkap oksigen atas perlakuan kasar pemuda itu.

"Kau kira dengan jam larut seperti ini tidak membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu? Hah? Kupastikan kau pasti bukan wanita baik-baik."

Tangan pemuda itu lepas dari rahang Sera. Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat Sera yang merasa mengumpulkan asupan oksigen dalam rongga paru-parunya. "Sudah hajar saja, bos! Mumpung masih sepi!" Ujar salah satu temannya yang diiringi oleh suara girang dari yang lainnya.

"Baiklah," Pemuda itu menarik lengan sera dengan paksa, "Kita akan bersenang-senang diruangan khusus, Bicth~"

Sera menangis ketakutan berusaha menahan cengkraman tangan pemuda itu dengan membaringkan tubuhnya. Alhasil pemuda itu tidak menyerah dan menyeret Sera tanpa perasaan. Yang lainnya hanya bersorak kegirangan tanpa ada nilai moral sedikitpun yang tertanam dalam hati mereka.

Bruukk!

Salah satu dari kawanan mereka jatuh tanpa sadarkan diri dengan pendarahan dipelipisnya akibat menyentuh lantai keramik.

Semua orang tersebut termasuk Sera mencari sosok pelaku yang sedang menghajar teman mereka barusan.

"A…A…Agen… FBI?" Gumam Sera perlahan-lahan dengan tatapan kaget pada wajahnya.

Seorang pemuda yang menyiksa Sera tadi melihat sosok perempuan dewasa dengan balutan pakaian kulit berwarna hitam ditambah perawakan yang amat sangat percaya diri dengan tatapan kaget tak percaya bahwa perempuan kuat ini adalah agen FBI.

"Kalau kalian tidak melepaskan gadis itu," Misora menghampiri mereka perlahan-lahan dengan ketukan sepatu heels hitamnya yang menggema. Sontak mereka semua menghindari Misora.

"Aku akan membuat bibir kalian semua mencium tanah, seperti dia." Desis Misora sinis.

Semua kawanan tersebut spontan menatap kaptennya yang menunggu tindakan selanjutnya. Karena melihat kawannya yang sudah berlumuran darah dengan waktu yang sangat cepat, kepten mereka meneguk air liur tercekat dengan bola mata yang membesar.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Kapten mereka melepaskan tangan Sera dan pergi meninggalkan kumpulan tersebut sambil berteriak histeris tanpa memikirkan teman-temannya.

Tanpa melihat Death-glare Misora yang untuk kedua kalinya, Mereka membawa teman mereka sebagai korban tunggal dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan Sera dan Misora.

Sera menghela nafas lega dan berusaha bangkit berdiri walau lututnya agak sedikit bergetaran. Misora yang sadar melihat keadaan tersebut langsung menggopoh lengan Sera untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Arigatou, Misora-san."

"Iie, Daijobu desu ka? (Kau tidak apa-apa kan?)"

"Tidak. Tidak terlalu buruk." Jawab Sera dengan kekehan paksa berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutan akibat gangguan tadi. "Ano… Misora-san?"

Misora menatap iris karamel milik Sera, "Ya, ada apa?"

"Maaf kalau beberapa hari yang lalu aku langsung menutup pintu begitu mengetahui kau agen FBI, Jadinya kau tidak sempat bertanya kepadaku bukan?" Ujar Sera sopan dengan nada agak sedikit bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa,Sera-chan. Saya sudah terbiasa dengan hal semacam itu. Lagipula yang penting sekarang, Kau mau kemana? Dengan pakaian seperti ini ditambah barang bawaanmu?" Tanya Misora dengan nada perhatian yang mungkin akan menjurus ke teknik 'interogasi secara tidak langsung.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat kakekku, Misora-san."

"Tempat kakekmu? Ada dimana? Biar saya antarkan."

"Akh, tidak usah. Aku yakin Misora-san pasti sudah letih seperti sehabis pulang kerja. Tidak penting rasanya mengurus urusan pribadi orang."

"Dan tidak baik juga membiarkan anak gadis sendirian di stasiun kosong seperti ini, lagipula kau tidak ingin hal tadi terjadi untuk kedua kalinya bukan?"

Sera terdiam berpikir ada baiknya juga kalau ia menuruti tawaran Misora. Lagipula Misora bukan lelaki keparat tadi dan pasti akan menghantarkannya ke bandara dengan selamat.

"Baiklah, dimana tempat kakekmu. Aku akan menghantarkanmu ke sana."

"Winchester, Inggris."

Misora agak sedikit terbelalak kaget.

" Tempat kakek ada disana. Misora-san cukup menghantarkanku sampai ke bandara saja."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Bisa kau berjalan sedikit bersamaku? Mobilku ada di parkiran seberang."

"Tidak masalah. Maaf telah merepotkan Misora-san sebelumnya."

Misora tersenyum dan membawa sebagian kecil barang bawaan Sera. Dan mereka jalan bersama-sama menuju luar stasiun.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hehehe..,

Begadang lagi bikin nih fanfic ._.v

Author paling demen kalo soal begadang dah ahh.. Mumpung menikmatin sisa-sisa liburan.

#BTW author masuk sekolah hari rabu lho, bagaimana dengan Anda? *EvilSmirk

#Reader: Gak Nanya dan gak mau tahu!

BTW, Gak tahu kenapa kayaknya semakin kesini Light keliatan pasrah aja ya terhadap BB?

Itu karena Light belum pernah merasakan yang namanya dicintai atau disayangi dengan rasa posesif atau sifat sejati BB. (Ini menurut alur fanfic sampai saat ini lho^^ bukan menurut kehendak Author sebenarnya, Wuahahaha! *SenyumEgo)

Yang pastinya, Light itu memiliki syndrome aneh yang bakal membuat mentalnya menurun drastis kayak… yang ada di film silver linings playbook tuh! Kalo yang penggemarnya Jennifer Lawrence pasti tahu ma ni film, *Maaf, gak bisa spoiler secara langsung:P

Jadi, tanpa panjang lebar lagi, Author minta Review boleh dong? :3 meww…

NP: Scandal-Namida No regret… (Menangislah sepuasnya!)

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**_


	7. Chapter 7

**KISS BLOOD**

**Main Cast : Tsuki Y.,BB (Ryuzaki),L (Ryuzaki, Deneuve, Coil, *Ntah apa itu namanya-_-"**

**Genre: Romance, crime, sadism**

**Rated : M (Not for kids!)**

**Warning: Gaje, AU,****OOC****, Typo(s), EYD level expert parah, adegan 17++**

**Summary : Ganjil, semua berkaitan, perasaan yang tidak biasa, takdir, keajaiban, perubahan dan ****Pengorbanan.**

**Disclaimer : DN tu punya TO kuadrat! Bukan punya saya! Saya tu author fanfic Kiss Blood yang ngambil tokohnya dari DN !**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter 7: You got me lossing my mind.**

**Author POV**

Bunyi tumbukan antara es batu dengan gelas kaca mengisi area kekosongan apartemen. Suara desiran Bir mengalir bersama soda yang mengembang lebih banyak dimuatan gelas kecil-lebar tersebut.

Soichiro memejamkan mata dengan mengendurkan otot-otot pikirannya yang tegang akhir-akhir ini semenjak ia bekerja sama dengan detektif terkenal nan misterius itu dibalik layar LED ber font L dengan suara yang sudah disamarkan seperti suara alien. (A/N: Gak Tahu namanya apaan-_- Gomenne)

Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dengan kepala yang menyandar pada sisi bantalan sofa beludru berwarna coklat. Ia mengatur pernafasan secara pelan dengan mengingat sesuatu yang terekam pada peristiwa masa lalunya.

Peristiwa yang membekas dan menyakitkan untuk diingat.

Dan terlalu munafik untuk dilupakan.

Ingatan itu masih menyerupai seonggok bayangan gelap dengan denyutan jantung yang kian meningkat. Peluh mengitari daerah pelipisnya dengan alis yang berusaha bertautan untuk mengendalikan perasaan aneh ini.

"Oto-san?"

Soichiro terhenyak bangun,

Ia menangkap sosok gadis berambut lurus hitam kecoklatan sama sepertinya dengan struktur wajah khas asia yang sangat imut. Tubuhnya yang mungil mungkin akan membuat kaum lelaki jatuh hati dan gemas melihat tingkah laku innocentnya. Kalau bisa dibilang, Light hampir menyerupai Barbie dengan rupanya yang menawan, berbeda dengan gadis ini. Rupa dan tubuhnya lebih diibaratkan seperti BabyDoll yang lucu dengan dua kunciran dibawahnya. Rona pipi seperti warna sakura pun menjadi ciri khas mutlaknya.

"Akh, Sayu-Chan…"

Soichiro membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil meneguk gelas bir yang belum disentuhnya daritadi.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Mimpi buruk?" Tanya Soichiro dengan dahi yang mengerut. Objek yang ditanya pun hanya bisa merunduk sambil mendekap bonekanya erat-erat.

"I…I…Iie, hanya saja aku sekarang sedang memikirkan Oto-san,"

Soichiro menyunggingkan senyuman hangatnya,

"Kemarilah. Duduk disini."

Sayu mengangkat wajahnya dan menganggukan kepala. Ia menghampiri ayahnya dan duduk dengan kepala yang menyender pada kedua kaki ayahnya. Sementara itu, ayahnya mengusap-usap pelan rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau Oto-san punya masalah atau keluhan, Oto-san bisa langsung berbicara kepadaku."

Mendengar saran dari anak semata wayangnya, spontan membuat Soichiro tertawa geli.

Sayu menoleh ke atas untuk melihat wajah ayahnya dengan ekspresi penasaran,"Apakah itu lucu? Aku bukan pelawak lho,Oto-san."

Soichiro berusaha memberhentikan tawanya yang membuat putrinya kesal.

"Tidak, hanya lucu saja mendengar putri kebanggaan Oto-san berbicara seperti seorang konsultan psikologis."

Sayu tersenyum polos, "Itu kan cita-citaku, Oto-san. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Baik, Bu konsultan. Kalau begitu saya bertanya, boleh?"

"Mmmhh…" Sera berdengung memikirkan sesuatu, "Boleh, tanya apa?"

"Apakah…" Soichiro memberhentikan pertanyaannya ragu,

"Apakah Oto-san akhir-akhir ini berubah?" Pertanyaan Soichiro kian memelan dengan usapan tangan yang tiba-tiba berhenti mengelus rambut Sayu.

Sayu tidak menoleh.

Keheningan menerpa mereka sesaat.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sayu tegas dengan senyuman yang ceria.

"Oto-san tetaplah Oto-san, tidak akan pernah berubah. Kalaupun Oto-san berubah, tetapi tetap sosok Oto-san masihlah yang dulu dan tidak akan bisa tergantikan."

Dua pasang bola mata hitam saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman yang hangat dan akrab. Soichiro sungguh menyayangi sosok gadis yang selalu membangkitkan semangatnya ini. Setiap kali ia mengalami kepenatan, pastilah anak yang imut ini mengisi hangat rongga-rongga hatinya.

Soichiro bersenandung sambil mengusap rambut Sayu sampai ia tertidur lelap.

Sesekali tetesan air bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan langsung dihapus oleh punggung tangannya yang sudah keriput.

"Sayu, kau… begitu polos, begitu murni, begitu bersih… Oto-san berjanji, akan memberitahu 'semua'nya kepadamu bila waktunya tiba." Gumam Soichiro seraya mengecup pelan dahi anak yang sedang dipikirkannya tersebut.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Suara Vacuum cleaner berderu pelan dengan menghisap debu-debu yang ada pada karpet merah kelam.

Sosok wanita dengan setelan dress perpaduan warna merah kelam dan hitam menambah kesan gothic yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang baginya tidak-ada-lagi-yang-bisa-dikerjakan. Ia menatap harian kalender dan beralih ke jam bulat yang bertengger didinding. Ia mengusap peluh di lehernya.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh orang 'aneh' itu diluar sana? Lama sekali." Gumam Light sambil melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya dan memegang perutnya yang 'agak' mulai menuntut 'hak' nya. Light mengingat ia belum makan seharian ini karena kompor listriknya mengalami gangguan yang aneh dan tidak dimengerti oleh Light. Maklum saja, biasanya ia memasak menggunakan kompor biasa. Sengaja ia menunggu Ryuzaki pulang untuk membetulkan atau membelikan sesuatu untuknya yang bisa dimakan. Tetapi, objek yang ditunggu belum kunjung pulang juga.

Light melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka 11.

Ia tidak menyangka Ryuzaki berhasil membuatnya menderita seperti ini yang sebenarnya Ryuzaki sendiripun tidak tahu.

Light mengeram kesal dan memutuskan membuka kulkas.

Dua puluh toples selai strawberry.

Margarin.

"Hah? Margarin? Untuk apa? Masa selai dicampur margarin…"

Light mengaduk-aduk isi kulkas lebih dalam dengan perasaan curiga.

Dan, benar! Suara bungkusan plastik yang masih ada isi yang empuk berhasil membuat hati Light lega. Dengan cepat Light mengeluarkan bungkusan itu dari kawanan toples strawberry dan langsung membuka bungkusannya.

Dengan wajah yang masam, Light sweatdrop melihat isinya.

"Bahkan roti isi pun selai strawberry," Light memutarkan bola matanya dan 'terpaksa' melahap roti tersebut dengan mulut yang penuh agar tidak terlalu berasa manisnya gula yang menjijikkan baginya.

"Ryuzaki, kau benar-benar anak haram Strawberry Shortcake dengan Hello Kitty." Desis Light tajam dan menutup pintu kulkas kuat-kuat usai mengisi perutnya dengan makanan yang tidak disukainya itu.

Ketika Light ingin memutuskan untuk tidur, ia merasakan ada yang aneh dibalik pintu kamarnya.

Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang berusaha menariknya keluar dari kamar dan langsung menuju kebawah. Rasa penasaran pun mulai terbesit dibenak Light. Tetapi seketika ia melangkah, ia pun berhenti.

'Bukankah Ryuzaki menguncinya dari luar? Tapi kenapa…' Light mencoba membuka pintu.

Cklek,

Alhasil pintu dapat terbuka, Light terbelalak kaget.

"Tidak seperti biasanya tidak dikunci," Light melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tangga.

Kakinya perlahan-lahan menuruni anak tangga satu per satu. Ia mengingat hari pertamanya di sekap di ruangan bawah tanah. Memori buruk itu terbayang dikepala Light, ketika ia berhasil ditipu oleh phsyco yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Tapi letak tempat ruangan bawah tanah tersebut tidak tampak terlihat. Hanya ditutupi oleh dinding. Dinding yang kelihatan agak aneh dibandingkan dinding yang lainnya.

Light mengetuk dinding tersebut dengan pelan,

"Triplek," Seketika itu Light menarik dinding tersebut seperti menarik pagar dan nyatanya dapat terbuka.

Pintu besi menjulang tepat dihadapan Light.

Dengan tangan agak sedikit gemetar Light menarik pintu besi yang agak sedikit terbuka itu untuk menyesuaikan ruang bagi matanya yang penasaran,

"Pintu besi ini pun tidak dikunci…" gumam Light pelan dan berusaha mencari pencahayaan untuk mengintip sesuatu didalamnya.

Seketika itu Light menangkap sesuatu bau anyir dan sangat menyengat, bau yang sangat asing baginya.

Matanya langsung tertuju sosok di sudut ruangan yang sangat pojok. Light mendengar sedikit rintihan yang kurang begitu jelas dengan suara yang terputus-putus. Light menyipitkan matanya berusaha memperjelas sosok tersebut.

Seketika itu mata Light melebar, wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya.

Perasaan yang sama ketika ia melihat sendiri pembunuhan Higuchi beberapa waktu silam.

Sosok tersebut sungguh tidak tertahankan lagi, Pria dengan setelan jas kantor yang sudah urak-urakan dengan pendarahan yang hebat disekujur tubuhnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Light melihat sumber aliran darah tersebut yang tepat berasal dari mulutnya, tetapi mulut tersebut tidak ada lagi.

Yang ada adalah tulang putih dengan sisa-sisa daging yang masih menempel bersamaan dengan lumeran darah yang kental meleleh sampai ke faringnya yang sudah terlihat jelas.

Belum itu saja, Light melihat ia berusaha mendorong kedua kakinya yang tertekuk.

Nyatanya, kedua telapak kaki itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Habis dengan sisaan tulang yang masih lengket dengan daging betisnya.

Nafas Light memburu melihat sosok tersebut, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Light membalikkan badannya dengan lutut yang gemetaran tapi berusaha untuk dikendalikannya.

Hampir saja ia jatuh terpleset karena melewati noda darah yang lengket pada lantai keramik tersebut.

Darah itu tepat menyeruak lengket dengan kaos kaki yang dikenakannya saat ini.

Pikiran Light kacau.

Peluh membanjiri dahinya, nafasnya memburu mencari asupan oksigen, degupan jantungnya tidak dapat tertahankan lagi.

Segera Light mencari pintu rumah untuk membawanya keluar dari situasi terkutuk ini, selamanya.

Ketika Light membuka kenopnya, pintu tersebut tidak dapat terbuka.

Nafasnya semakin memburu, tangannya bergetar hebat. Ia hampir lupa bahwa ada jendela kaca besar tepat disebelah pintu tersebut, segera Light mengambil payung besar dengan pegangan kayu yang lumayan berat dan besar, ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memecahkan jendela tersebut hanya sekali tumbukan.

Ketika Light ingin mengayunkan pegangan payung tersebut menuju kearah jendela, payung itu jatuh meleset dari tangannya.

Light menoleh ke belakang.

Ia melihat Ryuzaki dengan tatapan amarah pada iris merah kelamnya tersebut.

Dengan cepat tangan Ryuzaki mencengkram lengan Light yang gemetaran hebat dan menariknya menaiki anak tangga dengan paksa.

Light berusaha memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga dan menendang perut Ryuzaki berkali-kali. Entah Ryuzaki sudah kebal terbiasa atau sedang kesetanan, ia hanya menatap Light dengan tatapan tajam dari kedua bola mata iris merahnya tersebut.

"LEPASKAN AKU BODOH! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Light dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar ketakutan. Melihat tendangannya tidak mempan, Light meracau tidak jelas pada dirinya. Ia meraung-raung dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar ekstrim.

Dengan cepat Ryuzaki memboyong Light ke kamar dan mengunci pergerakan Light di atas kasur.

Light masih meronta-ronta seperti orang yang sedang kesurupan.

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU! KUMOHON! LEPASKAN AKU!" Light memekik parau dengan linangan air mata disudut matanya.

Emosi Light yang tidak biasa ini membuat Ryuzaki agak sedikit bingung olehnya,

"BUNUHLAH AKU ! BUNUH! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI! BUNUH AKU!"

Karena terlalu dipaksakan, terlihat guratan-guratan otot yang menegang pada leher Light. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat pasi berubah menjadi merah karena aliran darah di kepalanya tidak begitu lancar. Nafas Light sudah tidak bisa dikatakan teratur lagi.

Masih dengan wajah datar, Ryuzaki mendekap tubuh Light dari belakang dan berusaha menenangkannya. Bibirnya mendekati telinga Light dengan suara yang sangat tenang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membunuhmu, tidak akan."

Kedua tangan Ryuzaki mendekap lengan Light begitu eratnya dari belakang seperti berpelukan. Wajahnya dibenamkan ke leher Light yang jenjang. Semua pergolakan dari Light hanya bisa ditahannya dengan pelan agar Light dapat mengerti maksudnya dan keluar dari 'Attack-Panic' nya. Sesekali Ryuzaki mengecup leher Light, "Kau milikku, ingat. Kau milikku."

Perlahan-lahan pergolakan dari Light mereda. Wajahnya tampak menangis menderita dengan suara yang tertahankan, linangan air matanya tidak terlalu banyak. Light tampak menderita dengan pergolakan emosinya yang ekstrim.

Tangan Ryuzaki semakin merapat memeluk Light. "Aku mencintaimu, Light. Sungguh mencintaimu dari dulu. Sampai sekarang." Ryuzaki mengecup pipi Light sambil mengusap linangan air matanya dengan kaos oblong hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Mereka hanyalah sampah yang harus dimusnahkan." Mendengar perubahan arah pembicaraan Ryuzaki, Light kembali meracau lagi tapi langsung ditahan oleh Ryuzaki. Seolah-olah Ryuzaki lebih kuat dan berpengalaman membaca gerak-gerik orang selama orang itu memberontak.

"Kau tahu kan, Light-chan? Sampah tidak akan berguna bila dibiarkan begitu saja, begitu pula dengan Subaru-orang yang barusan tadi kau lihat, Higuchi-orang yang hampir mengambil 'boneka'ku, dan semua sampah itu harus dimusnahkan."

"Aku… tidak mengenal… Subaru…" Rintih Light yang berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang sudah sangat parau akibat teriakannya yang histeris beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ingat Light-chan, Phsycopath bisa menjadi sebuah pekerjaan. Dengan aku bisa melihat nama orang, aku bisa menerornya kapanpun aku mau. Walaupun orang tersebut yakin tidak mengenalku." Seringaian muncul diwajah Ryuzaki.

"Siapa kau… siapa… siapa… SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA!" Teriak Light sekuat tenaga dengan suaranya yang benar-benar parau, ekspresi Light sangat depresi. Otaknya tidak bisa lagi berpikir dengan jernih dan mengendalikan emosinya yang daritadi meledak-ledak.

"Aku Beyond Birthday, BB."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesampai di Bandara Internasional Tokyo, Misora dan Sera jalan memasuki pintu utama bandara dengan langkah pelan walau Sera selangkah lebih depan dibandingkan Misora. Tampak wajah Sera jengah melihat Misora yang masih membuntutinya.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Sera menghadap kebelakang dan tersenyum kearah Misora. Kemudian Sera membungkukkan badannya tanda berterima kasih dengan sangat sopan kepada Misora.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Misora-san."

Misora pun membalas ucapan terima kasih Sera dengan membungkuk sedikit, sesuatu masih mengganjil dipikiran Sera. Ia pun mengambil barang bawaannya yang ada ditangan Misora dan membungkukkan badan lagi, "Hontou ni gomenasai (Sungguh minta maaf), telah merepotkanmu Misora-san."

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Tiba-tiba keheningan menjumpai mereka.

"Saya pergi dulu ya, Sayonara…" Sera membalikkan badannya dan melangkah dengan nafas lega.

"Tunggu, Sera-chan!"

Sera menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya lagi dengan ekspresi yang agak sedikit bingung.

Misora menghampiri Sera dan memegang tangannya dengan lembut.

"Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Sera-chan." Mata Misora menatap tegas kepada Sera.

Sera masih dengan wajah bingung dan menunggu penjelasan Misora selanjutnya.

"Light-chan bukanlah pelaku dari semua ini."

Mata Sera terbelalak kaget. "Bukan pelaku…?"

Misora mengangguk kecil. "Kami anggota kepolisian dan agen FBI masih merahasiakan dari publik, dan aku yakin bahwa Light-chan bukan pelaku tapi sandera."

"Sandera? Maksudmu…?" Suara Sera tercekat, ia menghempaskan tangan Misora dan menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi pucat dan gemetaran.

"Baiklah, to the point, aku ingin Sera-chan membantu kami dalam mengurus kasus ini semampunya,"

Sera merunduk terdiam seakan-akan ia hanya bisa mendengar suara Misora saja.

Misora memegang pundak Sera dan mengusapnya pelan-pelan, "Kami berusaha untuk menolong kakakmu, Sera-chan."

Sera masih bimbang antara memilih anjuran kakaknya atau membantu anggota kepolisian untuk mencari kakaknya. Tetapi semakin dipikir, Misora bukanlah orang yang jahat. Ia merasakannya.

Misora bukanlah orang yang mementingkan jabatan dan berbohong agar semuanya dapat terungkap dengan cepat. Sera mempunyai perasaan yang sensitif untuk menyadari hal-hal tersebut.

Sera mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha menatap wajah Misora,

"Gomen, Misora-san. Aku harus pergi ke tempat kakek. Sekarang."

Misora hanya bisa mengalihkan matanya ke lantai dengan wajah agak lemas,

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Sera-chan." Desah Misora.

Sera mencari sesuatu disaku celananya dan Misora hanya melihat gerak-gerik Sera yang agak mencurigakan. Dan seketika itu, Sera menyerahkan dua kunci dengan gantungan boneka Hello-Kitty. Sementara Misora hanya bisa mengenggam dua kunci tersebut dan menunggu penjelasan Sera maksudnya apa.

"Aku mencurigai surat-surat kecil itu Misora-san, aku tidak tahu alasannya kenapa. Tapi stalker itu terus menghantui kakak selama setahun. Mendengar kakak menjadi sandera, mungkin semua ini berkaitan. Kakak mempunyai 300 lebih surat itu."

"Apakah Light-chan sering curhat kepadamu?"

"Aku mengetahuinya sendiri, kakak orang yang sangat tertutup."

"Bagaimana denganmu selanjutnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu Misora-san sekarang, tapi aku mempunyai rencana untuk selanjutnya."

"Ingat. Sera-chan. Jangan gegabah. Serahkan saja semuanya kepada kami."

"Aku tahu Misora-san ingin membantuku, tapi mengertilah. Aku akan berhati-hati."

Misora mendapatkan tatapan Sera yang sudah yakin atas keputusannya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Misora menyodorkan kartu nama kepada Sera,

"Telponlah, bila kau membutuhkan bantuan darurat, Sera-chan."

Sera-chan mengangguk mengerti dan menyelipkan kartu nama tersebut ke saku celananya.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_**Flashback at the Wammy House.**_

_**7 tahun yang lalu…**_

Light memasuki ruangan yang lumayan besar.

Terlihat wajah Light sedikit bosan menunggu kakeknya,Roger selesai dari pekerjaannya dan mengajak Light jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Winchester bersama Sera.

Melihat sekeliling ruangan hanya penuh dengan lukisan kuno-yang-agak-menyeramkan membuat Light jengah dan lebih memilih duduk diatas permadani merah sambil menyandar bahunya ke dinding. Ia merasa letih setelah mengelilingi seluruh ruangan panti asuhan yang tidak-bisa-dikategorikan-panti-asuhan-biasa ini. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan merasa tersesat setelah menjelajah asal-asalan tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

Light melengak-lengok mencari orang yang mungkin bisa ia andalkan untuk menuntun jalan menuju ke kantor Roger, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Bagus sekali pergi keruangan yang tidak ada orangnya. Kalau ini terjadi kepada Sera, kujamin ia pasti ketakutan."

Light berdiri dengan menghela nafas sambil melihat lukisan-lukisan tua tersebut.

"Mungkin ini alasan tidak ada orang yang kesini."

"Hei, sedang apa kau?"

Light kaget mendengar suara yang agak sedikit berat dan pecah seperti suara lelaki, segera Light membalikkan badannya dan melihat sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut emerald panjangnya setengkuk menatap Light dengan agak sedikit heran. Iris mata pemuda itu berwarna biru cerah seperti biru laut yang sangat disukai Light. Light hanya terbengong hanyut dalam tatapan pemuda yang tidak dikenali tersebut.

"Hey! Apa kau bisa mendengarkanku?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya. Light tersadar dan merasa agak tersinggung melihat tingkah dan tatapan pemuda itu seolah-olah ia menatap orang aneh.

"Light. Itu namaku. Tn…?"

Giliran pemuda itu yang agak telat koneksi.

"Oh, ehm… panggil saja Alex."

"Tidak ada code name lagikah?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Alex terkekeh melihat Light yang memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya kesal dan merasa bosan.

"Yeah, kau tahu? Orang disini sungguh sangat membosankan dan tinggal ditempat yang membosankan juga. Setiap kali aku berkenalan, mereka menyebut nama mereka dengan code name M,G,F,D,K,J atau code name sialan apapun itu. Huufft! Aku merasa, JENGAH!" Protes Light dengan suara yang sangat menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Woah,woah,woah. Relax, Light. Kau hanya kurang bisa beradaptasi saja."Alex menyeringai dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Yah… aku benci adaptasi." Desah Light sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya.

"Daripada berlama disini terus, bisakah kau menghantarkanku ke kantor Roger? Aku benci dengan ruangan ini."

"Ruangan Roger? Apakah kau cucunya? Orang-orang disini sering membicarakanmu."

"Apakah aku setenar itu? Tapi percayalah, aku orang yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Siapa yang bilang? Daritadi aku dapat berbicara denganmu sejauh ini."

Alex menatap tatapan Light diiringi senyuman tampannya yang memikat. Secercah rasa gembira dan perasaan tertarik terlintas dipikiran Light, bagaimanapun ia seorang gadis remaja yang menginjak usia 14 tahun dan pantas merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

Alex mengenggam tangan Light dan menuntunnya menuju kearah yang akan dituju,

Melihat tangannya digenggam, Light berusaha untuk bersikap biasa agar terlihat ia tidak norak seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya yang langsung malu tidak jelas apabila tangannya digenggam oleh lelaki yang memikatnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak membawaku ke kuburan hanya untuk mengerjaiku seperti anak baru."

Mendengar semburan dari Light yang ceplas-ceplos apa adanya membuat Alex menahan tawanya.

"Kalau aku sempat melakukannya, kau dapat memberitahukan kepada Roger."

"Itu tidak keren, tapi kalau aku boleh langsung menghukummu, baru itu keren."

"Kau bisa melakukan sesukamu. Selagi kau bisa melakukannya. Hey, kalau boleh tahu umurmu berapa?"

Light mengernyitkan dahinya, "Empat belas. Kau?"

"Lebih tua tiga tahun darimu."

"Apakah aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan kakak?"

"Itu tidak diperlukan di Inggris, Nona Jepang."

"Mungkin kalau kau mau."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

III

**TBC**

_**SPOILER DIKIT BOLEH, AHH…**_ (Rubrik yang aneh-_- saya akui)

Author mau buka spoiler yang sebenarnya, Dalam scene Light berteriak histeris setelah melihat korban Ryuzaki secara langsung, bisa ditebak kalau Light mengidam penyakit Bipolar (Penyakit dengan perubahan mental secara drastis dan perubahan ekspresi secara ekstrim yang dapat mengakibatkan depresi bahkan bunuh diri *Ingat chapter Light yang mati hampir bunuh diri kan dengan pecahan botol selai Ryuzaki?).

Dan untuk scene terakhir tentang Flashback at the Wammy House, Light pernah datang ke Wammy House, (rumah sekaligus tempat kakeknya bekerja) hanya sekedar menghabiskan liburan musim panas.

Dalam scene terakhir tersebut, Light akan bertemu dengan A (Alex *Nama Samaran, sebagai penerus pertama L) dan B(Beyond *Nama Samaran, sebagai penerus kedua L).

Pada waktu itu mereka sama-sama remaja dan masih polos (*Emangnya Light sekarang brutal apa? #Author: Emang iyaa:P).

Terus tentang penampilan BB, ia tidak mirip dengan L.

Ia seperti pemuda misterius tapi tetap dengan perawakan ganteng dan coolnya!

Jadi, BB tu udah kenal Light dari 7 tahun yang silam, cuman si Lightnya aja lupa dan lebih mengingat wajah Alex ketimbang BB yang sangat mencintainya.

Bisa dibayangkan kan akan terjadi apa selanjutnya?

Udahan ah spoilernya! Ntar keenakan lagi, terus gak bakal baca FF saya lagi (*Maksa banget sih ni olang-_- #Author: Demi kepentingan Review, saya tega melakukan semua *LebayOn)

Nah sekarang Author minta 'jatah'nya boleh? (#Author:jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya-_- akibat tanda kutip tadi)

Review if you don't mind?

…

NP: Avril-Innocent

**Sekedar info:**

Author _**bakalan**_ buat fanfic ke dua dengan fandom yang masih sama, **Death Note**.

Mungkin Author bakal brusaha buat ceritanya dengan Rated T dan banyak Romancenya yang lbih ringan ketimbang Kiss Blood yang lebih mengutamakan perasaan, jadi mohon reviewnya ya …untuk fanfic kedua adeknya Kiss Blood. Untuk peran utamanya, Author bakalan buat Chara sendiri, ehh… enggak ding! Ngambil chara dari komik 'Love me or not' (Mungkin Readers ada yang punya komiknya?) namanya Yuuri Muroi.

Kisahnya dijamin jenaka dan banyak perkelahiannya sebab kedua karakternya sama-sama_ Tsundere_ (Alias Mello) L bakal ikutan nangkring juga koq ;)

Daripada Author banyak bacot dan bakal ditimpuk oleh Readers,

Author mengucapkan,

_**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU…**_


End file.
